When Snow Falls
by Northernstar99
Summary: I am Lady Amella Stark of Winterfell. I don't want nor need a man in my life. I don't want to be married. I hate sewing, I don't like fighting since I am not very good at it. I don't believe in love, not like that matters though, I'm not good at politics...and I argue everyday with him so why would Jaime Lannister agree to marry me?
1. Chapter 1

"Amella," Eddard Stark called for his eldest daughter as he looked frantically for a girl of seven with wild long curly brown hair.

He heard giggles from behind and whirled around, but found nothing there. Eddard was in the woods surrounded by trees. Eddard threw his arms up in frustration and called out, "I give up! You win!"

A short girl with long curls came out from a log and smiled widely. "I do?!"

Eddard sighed and replied, "Yes, Ella. I give up…your mother was right when she said that you were the 'Master of Hiding'."

"I am, aren't I," Amella laughed and ran into her father's arms which were wide open for her.

She laughed hysterically as Eddard tickled her on her stomach, wiggling all over the place. Suddenly Eddard and Amella were attacked by snowballs and they ducked behind the log. They heard children's laughter and Eddard heard Catelyn's laughter as well.

Just then Jon came sliding onto the ground next to them, his black curls flopping about. Jon laughed when a bunch of snow balls came flying at them from above and landed into the bushes.

"How many, Jon?" Amella asked with a fake serious voice.

Jon chuckled. "The enemies are coming for us. They're armed, captain."

Amella nodded and replied firmly, "Let's take a peek, ser."

Eddard laughed at his children pretending to play war against each other.

All three of them peeked from the log and playfully glared as they saw their enemies which were Robb who was a boy of six, Catelyn, and Sansa who was still a babe in her mother's arms.

Amella's light blue eyes widened as she saw Theon there and she yelled, "Hey! That's cheating! The armies have to be equal!"

"It is fair," Robb yelled back. "Sansa is just a babe!"

"Yeah," Theon agreed.

Amella glared at them and whispered to her father and brother, "Prepare for battle, my brothers. Taking them down will be as easy as taking a breath."

They both gave each other mischievous smiles before throwing snowballs at them and then hiding behind the log once more when they heard Theon say, "Ouch! That hurt."

This would the one moment of happiness that they all shared before everything became…well; there is no gentle term for this which is before everything became fucked up.

 _If only they knew the reality of being in a war…I pray to the gods that they will never know what horrors lie beneath such a terrible event in history_

 **. . .**

 **11 YEARS LATER…**

"So the king's coming today, huh?" Amella asked Robb as they watched the maids clean up her chambers.

"Why don't you ever clean your chambers," Robb asked his older sister who was only a nameday older than he was.

Amella scoffed and they both crossed their arms over their chests. "I do, but then that thing comes into the room-"

Both Amella and Robb turn their heads to look at their direwolves, Grey Wind and Blackwell…as they were tearing apart stuffed animals leaving fluff all around them.

"So why did you name your wolf, 'Blackwell'?" Robb asked, amused by his sister's growing frustration at the animals even though she loved them to death.

She shrugged, her long dark brown fall off her shoulders. "I don't know. It just came to me when I looked at him."

"It's a boy," Robb widened his eyes and then went to the wolf, examining it. "Would you look at that? Who would've known?"

Amella rolled her light blue eyes. "Surrounded by idiots…how could you not tell that it was a boy. It's black fur and balls didn't give it away?"

"You and your loud mouth will get you punched into the face, Ella," Robb reminded her. "And the rolling of your eyes as well."

"Hey, I'm older than you and you have to do what I say?" Amella replied. "Now I say for you to shut your mouth, Robb."

Robb stuck his tongue out at her and she did the same.

Robb shook his head and muttered, "Such a child."

She ignored him and sighed. "Like I said before, Robbie-"

Robb interrupted her, "Mother told you to stop calling me that."

"Anyways…what was I saying again?"

This time it was Robb who rolled his eyes. "You are so forgetful, Ella."

"I am not," she said defensively.

"Your wolf, your books, my fourteenth nameday-" Robb started to name off the things she had forgotten when she interrupted him.

"That was one time!"

"It happened again the next year, Ella," Robb reminded her and became silent.

Amella frowned and suddenly wrapped her arms around, hugging him. "I'm sorry, brother…I don't mean to be forgetful."

Robb hugged her back after a moment, accepting her apology. "I know. I was just teasing you since I know that it annoys you greatly."

Amella immediately stepped away from him and saw that he was smirking. She narrowed her eyes at him and starting to whack him on the arms.

"You little shit," she grumbled which the maids laughed at as they left the room.

"Uncle! Uncle!" Robb yielded.

Amella stopped hitting him and then she made a move to hit him again and he flinched.

She hit him twice on the arm as she said, "Two for flinching."

Robb chuckled at his older sister's antics. "I pray for the man who marries you."

Amella patted his chest and replied, "Oh, my dearest little brother, if I ever pray, it would be for the man who falls in love with me."

They both laughed and Jory came into her chambers informing them, "My lord and lady, the king is close and your lord father wants you both down in the yard for the arrival of the royal family."

"Yes, Jory," Robb responded and Jory left the room.

"Yay, what fun this is going to be," Amella said sarcastically as they left the chambers, going down to the yard. "A bunch of blonde haired little shits everywhere…infesting our land and home with their judgment and arrogance."

Robb chuckled lowly. "You can't go around saying those things around the Royal family, Ella. They don't know you like we do. They won't know if you're kidding or not."

She rolled her eyes. "Gods, Robb, you're so serious sometimes. It was only a jest."

Robb gave her a look that said a thousand words and she confessed, "Alright, I meant every word of it."

"And there it is."

"So what? I don't care what anyone thinks of me. Oh, big news that the Lannisters don't like us, well, we don't like them."

Amella and Robb walked down flights of stairs, seeing the people form on the yard. Amella stopped and mentally groaned when she realized that she'd forgotten her cloak.

"What's wrong?" Robb asked.

"I forgot my cloak. I'll meet you there, okay?" Amella said to him quickly before rushing back up the flights of stairs and back to her chambers.

Amella opened her door causing the two direwolves' head to go up. She smiled at them and Blackwell rolled around, his black fur shaking.

Amella threw her clothes around and practically messed up her room again, looking for her cloak. "Where is it," she grumbled in question to herself. "I know it's here somewhere…Ah! Here it is!"

Amella smiled in victory and strapped it on herself. She looked in the mirror and made sure she looked okay for the arrival. Her skin was pale, but that was because there was no sun in The North and if there was then it would only be for a short amount of time.

Her eyes were a very light blue and her lips were a soft pink and full as well. Theon used to tease her about them, saying vulgar things about them. He used to tell her that her lips were every man's dream to have on their wife because they were the lips to wrap around a cock. Amella had immediately blushed then punched him in the face. Theon was the first person that Amella had ever punched before.

She remembered Jon and Robb laughing at him as he bled from his nose while she told him to never say such things again because she would beat him up again. That was when she was fifteen namedays.

Her mother and father always told her that she was beautiful just like her Aunt Lyanna, but luckily, they looked nothing alike in the facial structure. Amella wasn't tall, but she wasn't short either. She had a small waist and figure, but still had curves just like any other woman. She wasn't perfect-in fact; she would find flaws in herself and couldn't see how she was considered beautiful.

Amella wore a dark blue gown that any northerner would wear. There was nothing fancy about it and that was the way she liked it actually. She preferred the simple things in life…but then again she would get bored of the simple and live dangerous and live for the excitement. That was what Amella wanted someone to be like for her. The man she loved would be exciting, consuming, and adventurous in a way.

 _I'm not ready to be a wife and mother…to settle for the normal…that's not me._

Amella ran out of the room, lifting up her skirts as she made her way down the flights of stairs once again. She widened her eyes as she saw the Royal guards riding into the clearing of the yard where her family was standing. She panted a little bit as she came to the front and stood between her father and Robb, almost colliding into a cabbage cart in the process.

"We'll discuss this later," her father warned her in a low voice. She smiled up at him nervously, but her smile disappeared as she caught her mother's ferocious stare at her.

Amella smiled widely at her mother, winking at her as well. She even saw her siblings smirk at her tardiness. Robb leaned into her ear and sang softly, "Someone's in trouble."

Amella pursed her lips and elbowed him in the ribs which caused him to wince and for both Jon and Theon to snicker in the back. She smirked in victory and even heard some chuckles from the people around them.

Her eyes caught amused emerald green eyes that looked her way. Amella rolled her eyes at the Kingsguard. _Ugh, men!_

She froze when she heard a bark and then a howl. Everyone's head turned to her as Blackwell came running to her side, panting like he was happy or something…or maybe he was waiting actually.

"You didn't close the door, did you," her father questioned, not looking at her.

"I forgot my cloak and I was in a rush," Amella explained. "Blackwell, go…go…"

Blackwell whimpered and instead went to the green-eyed Kingsguard from before and stood by his side.

"Seven hells," her mother whispered at the same time her father cursed lowly under his breath, "Godsdamn it."

The green-eyed Kingsguard smirked down at her direwolf then at her, but she quickly turned her attention back to the front.

She can't be blamed for her direwolf…not really…not at all…okay, maybe a little blame, but not all of it.

The king came riding into the clearing along with the royal carriage where the queen and children probably were. Amella would never ride in a carriage. Instead she wanted to feel the wind in her hair and the sun on her face as she rode on her white haired stallion named Kinsley.

Everyone kneeled down and bowed their heads when they saw King Robert coming into their sights. The king dismounted his horse and came striding towards her father. He motioned with his leather gloved hand for them to stand up and they all obeyed. All eyes were cast towards her father and King Robert.

"You've got fat."

Her father inclined his head to the king's beer belly then they laughed with each other, hugging like brothers.

Amella blanked out after that, trying to gesture for her stubborn direwolf to come to her. He was being a shit though and didn't want to move from the stupid knight.

Eventually, she mouthed to it, "I will fry you if you don't come here."

"Amella!"

"What? What happened?"

"So this is your daughter, Ned?" The king said.

"The one and only," Amella replied.

Robb cleared his throat and whispered, "Sansa and Arya-"

"Oh, right them too."

Everyone kept on staring at her which irritated her immensely. Amella smiled as politely as possible at them.

"I'm forgetful all the time if I'm being honest."

Theon held in a chuckle at that causing him to cough loudly. Amella hit him once the king addressed Bran and his back was turned.

"Ow, stop hitting me," he cried softly.

"Stop being an idiot-oh, wait that's completely impossible since it's you, Theon," she whispered harshly to him.

"If you're hungry, then that would explain you being grumpy."

Amella raised an eyebrow at Theon. "Just because I am hungry and also happen to be grumpy as well doesn't mean that they are related to each other."

"It's true and you know it."

"Take me to your crypts. I want to pay my respects." The King said to her father.

"We've riding for a month, my love. Surely the dead can wait," The Queen reminded him coldly.

 _A month?!_

 _I could never survive a month on the road. I would probably get lost and become a wilding. Sevne hells, I forgot that I can't fight! Well, there goes my plan B._

"Lady Amella!" Someone called from a distance behind her, once everyone started to go in different directions when the royal family left.

She winced at her septa's annoying voice. _I must hide._ Amella ducked behind the cabbage cart and tried to make herself invisible.

"I think that this thing-"

Apparently, it did not work.

"Be quiet!" Amella shushed the emerald-eyed knight, looking for her irritating septa. "I'm in hiding."

"Why?"

"For so many, many things that I did to upset her today...and this entire week," Amella explained cryptically to him then smiled. "I could go on telling you the things I did for days."

He knelt down beside her. "I have time."

She smirked. "I skipped my sewing class because sewing is stupid and I despise its very being."

"That's it?"

"Not even close actually, you weird knight."

"Oh, so I am the weird one, am I? Let's not forget what happened this morning, Stark."

"Look, I don't know who you are-"

"You must be joking."

"I am forgetful and you haven't exactly made an impression on me."

"Yet and you really don't know who I am?"

"Tone down your ego. Your big ego would explain the size of your hand, it's very big," Amella said carelessly.

"I have never…" The knight looked stunned for a moment. "No one has ever said that to me."

"I'm sure they have, but your ego won't let your big ears hear it."

"My ears are not big!" He replied defensively.

Amella shushed him loudly. "Keep your voice down."

"And I'll have you know that many, many, _many_ women find me extremely handsome."

"Ah, I just love the smell of desperation in the morning," Amella drawled out.

"You know you are very irritating for a girl-"

"A woman of eighteen actually," she corrected.

"And still not married. I wonder why," he said sarcastically.

"Right. Back. At. You."

They smiled fakely at each other as her Septa came closer. "Amella, you come right out this very second-"

The knight smirked at her then stood up from behind the cabbage cart. "Lovely morning, Septa, isn't?"

"Oh! Ser Jaime, yes, I suppose it is. Have you seen the Lady Amella?"

 _Son of a bitch._

Jaime thought about it for a moment, careful with his expressions like the experienced liar that he was and master manipulator. "No, sorry, Septa."

"Thank you, Ser Jaime."

Amella stood up and Jaime suddenly laughed at her angry expression. "Lannister?! That would definitely explain the practically immoral amount of arrogance and vanity you possess."

"I have every right to be that way. I am the most handsome man in all of the Seven Kingdoms-"

Amella started to laugh hysterically. "Who told you that?! A couple of blind women?!"

"You know it's true," Jaime responded confidently which make Amella's eyes roll. "I must go now."

"Fine. Bye."

Amella turned around and started to walk away, her direwolf following her as he called out to her, "I'll see you at the feast then, my lady."

"Skipping out on that actually. Dancing, parties, drinking, conversing with people that I don't like are not really my hobbies," Amella repsonded.

Jaime watched her walk away from him, thinking, _So that is the girl father has somehow arranged for me to marry? I highly doubt that she will marry me without a fight at least...or I have no doubt that she will agree and skip out on the wedding somehow._

 _Strange girl._

 **TBC…**

 **So I've actually had half of this story literally written for almost two years now and haven't posted it because of my other stories. I do not own any rights of GAME OF THRONES! Amella is completely nothing like any other of my OCs from my other GOT stories. She is certainly one of kind and likes to drive everyone up the walls with her antics. I hoped you liked this chapter.**

 **REVIEW. FOLLOW. FAVORITE. Until next time...**


	2. Chapter 2

"Stop frowning and put on the lovely dress your father had made for you," her mother said.

"I don't like it."

"And why not?"

"Why do I even have to wear that thing anyways?" Amella asked suspiciously. "I didn't even want to go."

"Royal family," her mother reminded her. "When we have guests, we entertain them, not ignore them."

"Well, ignoring them sounds like a fantastic solution. You and father have been nagging me lately...why?"

"As I recall earlier that we always _nag_ you."

Amella nodded. "Yes, but more now to the point where it's even more annoying than usual."

"You can't always get what you want. That is life, sweetling."

Amella's nose scrunched up in distain at the nickname her mother gave her. "Mother, I think it's time that you stop calling me that especially in front of people."

Her mother suddenly wrapped her arms around her shoulders and told her, "You are my daughter and I love you more than anything in this world. I am going to love you no matter what decisions you make in life...but the one thing that I am not going to do is stop calling you by that name because I want...I just want you to know how much I love you."

Amella knitted her eyebrows in confusion. "I know that. I've always known that, mother. I know I sometimes have a hard time wearing my feelings on my face like Sansa does, but it's just me being focused and not being an idiot that people think that they can just walk all over. I-I don't know what to call this feeling actually."

Her mother kissed the top of her head. "Just be on your best behaviour tonight, sweetling, alright?"

Amella chuckled in amusement, "I can't promise anything."

Once her mother left, Amella was left to her thoughts about how strange her parents had been acting ever since the Royal family came to Winterfell. _Well, I can actually see why since Jaime Lannister is such a complete ass air-headed assface._

 **. . .**

"Oh, seven hells, no!" Amella cried out in anger.

"Just do it, Ella," Robb advised her. "We don't want to cause a war because of 'a feeling in your gut'. You're just walking into the room with him."

"I just have a _gut feeling_ that he is a tard face, Robb."

"Tard face, eh?" Theon chuckled. "Where did you get that dumb word from? Your imaginary friends?"

"No," she answered, smirking. "From your whores, Theon."

Robb and Jon laughed while Theon's face turned red. Amella continued, "I just don't understand why _I_ have to walk in with him! Why not his brother?"

"You would have to be on your knees in order to look at him, but even then you would be taller than him," Theon answered. "I would say that you are used to being on your knees, but after knowing you for so long, I think differently. When the men come knocking on your door, you manage to burn them alive or cause some kind of pain to them."

"Ah, yes, the wonders of men trying to court me," Amella drawled out sarcastically with a pleasant smile on her face. "Anyways, I like Tyrion better."

"You haven't even met Tyrion-"

"Well, I would like anyone better than Jaime Lannister."

"I heard my name," Jaime said from behind her, his feet surprisingly silent.

"Speak of the Stranger and he shall appear," she muttered under her breath. "What do you want?"

"Well, there are quite a few things, but you might be appalled by most of them," Jaime replied.

Amella scoffed and started to walk away from him with Jaime following her. "Can't you take a wild guess that I don't want to be near you."

"I couldn't help, but notice that you don't have an escort into the feast."

"I do have one."

"Being imaginary doesn't count, my lady."

"Well, I would take wild snakes and spiders crawling all over my body any day than take you, Ser Jaime," Amella shot back at him with a mocking smile.

Jaime's hand grabbed her arm and looped their arms together. When she tried to pull away, he wouldn't let her though. Amella dug her heels into the ground and Jaime just laughed in amusement.

"Please stop embarrassing yourself, Ella-"

"Amella," she emphasized passionately with a raised eyebrow. "You don't get to give me any nicknames, Ser Jaime."

"Call me Jaime. Ser Jaime is too formal for us," he replied.

Amella scoffed in disgust and stopped struggling. "So what happens after we walk in, huh? How exactly does this little stunt benefit you, Ser Jaime-"

"Jaime," he corrected. "And can't I just walk you into the room without there being any consequences, Ella."

"Amella," she corrected. "And you seriously expect me to believe you of all people? Your family is all about power and politics."

"I have little interest in politics and court intrigue," Jaime responded truthfully. "I get bored easily with them."

"Then when does the Great Ser Jaime Lannister feel alive," she mocked in question.

"I only feel truly alive when fighting," he answered with a smile. "Or making love."

"Ugh, you truly are perfectly horrid."

"When do you feel alive?"

"Dancing."

"Dancing?"

"But only when one's partner is barely tolerable."

"You think me tolerable?" Jaime questioned with a smile that cut like a knife. "Should I be insulted?"

"Greatly so, ser, for I would rather-"

"My dearest brother," Tyrion greeted in amusement. "What have you done to anger your betrothed?"

"HIS WHAT?!" Amella shouted in anger, ripping her arm away from Jaime's. "My father would never marry me to him!"

"Oh, was that still a secret?" Tyrion asked curiously. ."Interesting."

"You better be lying to me because my father didn't decide to marry his daughter to a Lannister."

"Oh, but he did."

"He wouldn't."

"I know, my lady, but he did." Tyrion spoke softly to her.

"Ella-"

"Amella," she corrected harshly, her eyes haunting and yet filled with rage that Jaime had only seen once in his life and it belonged to his father.

"Let's make one thing clear, _Jaime_ ," she mocked, not smiling at him. "You are the last man in this godforsaken world that I would marry."

Amella briskly walked into the feast without Jaime on her arm and everyone seemed to be looking at her until she sat down by Theon and Robb.

Robb leaned over the table and asked, "You didn't kill him, did you?"

"Sadly, no. I left him alive," Amella grumbled in irritation.

Theon coughed while Robb laughed a little. "Good."

"I suppose so." Amella replied and gulped down her wine. "I hate Lannisters."

"Ella-"

"I know, I know, no need to nag me about whatever it is what you are going to say already, but I really don't care."

Robb suddenly hugged her and said, "You do care, but you have a strange way of showing it."

"Father is planning a union between the Lannisters and Starks."

"You mean the Baratheons-"

"No," she snapped angrily, "I mean Ser Jaime and I…"

"Who told you this?" Robb questioned, pulling away.

"Tyrion Lannister."

Robb scoffed. "And you really trust the word of an Imp?"

Amella rolled her eyes. "I know our parents and they have been acting very strange this past week, Robb, and it is not just nerves from the arrival of the Royal family...I think that it is because of my marriage to Jaime."

"You shouldn't listen to such lies, Ella," Theon said with a surprisingly gentle tone. "I don't believe your father to be that cruel to you."

"Thank you, Greyjoy, that was actually really nice." Amella replied.

"I think that you are paranoid though," Theon added with a smirk. "Jaime Lannister can never marry because he is a member of the Kingsguard."

"I guess he is," she agreed. "Why are they acting that way though?"

"Maybe they are going mad just like you, Ella."

Amella narrowed her eyes at him then threw a piece of bread at him.

"Ellie!" Someone yelled behind her.

"Marissa!" Amella shouted as she stood up from the table to greet her childhood friend. They hugged each other like they were sisters. "You came!"

"Of course, I wouldn't miss it for the world. It's actually quite exciting since I've never seen the royal family before," Marissa told her.

"Marissa," Theon greeted with a light blush on his cheeks. "You're looking especially pretty today."

Marissa raised an eyebrow at him and addressed Robb, "It appears your friend thinks I care what his opinions are of me."

"Come on, Marissa. No need to waste your breath fighting the water," Amella told her.

Amella and Marissa looped arms with each other, laughing at Theon a little as they walked away from their table.

"Ellie," Marissa warned. "What is going on between you and Ser Jaime Lannister?"

"Nothing! That's disgusting!"

Marissa laughed at her friend's outrage. "I was just innocently asking a question."

"There is nothing innocent about you, my dearest friend."

Marissa rolled her eyes. "I am more innocent than you."

They laughed loudly with wide smiles on their faces and soon, their laughter immediately stopped when they almost bumped into Jaime's chest.

Amella stopped smiling as soon as she saw Jaime.

"May I have the next dance with you, Amella?"

"You may."

Then Jaime stepped around her and walked away as Marissa stared at her friend.

"I thought you hated him with every bone in your entire body."

"I do."

"Then why did you agree to a dance with him?"

Amella looked at her, laughing, "I haven't the slightest idea."

Amella made her way to the dance floor after telling her friend, "I think that Greyjoy wants a dance with you."

"You see unlike you, I know how to hate someone!"

She laughed a little then stood in front of Jaime, preparing to dance with him.

"I'm not very good at dancing so don't be surprised if I happen to step on your pretty toes."

Jaime's arm came around her waist as he rest his hand in the small of her back, pulling her close to his body.

"Well, it's a good thing that I am very good at dancing."

They dared not look away from each other, not trusting their dance partner. As the music started to play and the violins begin to play their strings, they started to slowly sway their bodies back and forth.

Soon, they were expertly dancing around the floor, gliding on their feet. Everyone who watched could see that they were completely synchronized with each other. Jaime twirled her around the room, pulling her back to him before slowly dipping Amella as the song ended.

Amella stepped away from Jaime, shaking her head at herself as she walked away from him.

 _I can't believe that I did that! Why would I say yes to dancing with him?! Gods, what in the seven hells is wrong with me?!_

"Why did you dance with a man you claim to hate?" Robb asked her furiously.

She threw her hands up in the air in frustration as she answered, "I keep asking myself the same question, Robb! I don't know why!"

"No need to yell, Ella," Robb commented.

Amella rolled her eyes. "You yelled first if we are fighting about this."

Amella growled a little and went outside just as her father called for everyone's attention, "I have an announcement to make to all of you. I've gathered both friends and family to tell you that my eldest daughter, Amella is marrying Ser Jaime Lannister."

Amella stopped in her tracks and whirled around with wide eyes. Jaime locked eyes with her and she glared angrily at him. She was tempted to run to him and slapped him across the face repeatedly, but Tyrion's voice stopped her.

"You see, my lady, I did not lie to you."

"You've also gave me no reason to trust you."

"And why is that? Have I wronged you in some way?"

Amella shook her head. "No, but trust doesn't come easy for me to give blindly to someone else."

Tyrion smirked up at her then glanced at the feast behind them which was filled with laughter, music, and the clatter of plates, goblets, and utensils. "Strange, isn't? That you, a Stark is marrying my brother, a Lannister."

"I must admit that I do find it strange that your brother agreed to this, but what really interests me is that your father suggested the idea-"

Tyrion had this smile on his face said that he knew your secrets, but his eyes said something else entirely. They represented every secret every man has kept and all held in his eyes. "Perhaps you are right."

Amella looked at him, saying, "In truth, I don't want to marry."

"Afraid of a cock?"

"Never. I feel as though whenever someone gets married, they will lose their identity," Amella explained. "I will never marry your brother, Tyrion."

"Well, why not? He's handsome-"

"Not handsome enough to tempt me," she interrupted him.

Tyrion laughed, nearly falling over into the snow. "You...ah, I can see that you are going to make life in the capital interesting."

 **TBC…**

 **THANKS YOU FOR THE REVIEWS, FOLLOWS, AND FAVORITES! Amella doesn't want to get married and she is going to do EVERYTHING IN HER POWER to make sure that her marriage never happens. I hoped you liked this chapter.**

 **REVIEW. FOLLOW. FAVORITE. Until next time...**


	3. Chapter 3

_Why?_

 _Why did this happen to Bran of all people?_

 _He's too young._

 _He doesn't deserve this kind of life._

Amella stared impassively at her little brother and their mother crying over his body which was covered in furs to keep him warm. She wordlessly turned around and walked as far as possible from the room.

Amella strode out of the castle and glared at the back of Jaime Lannister who seemed to be picking on her brother, Jon...and judging by the slightly irritated look on his face, Jaime was getting to him with his words. Amella strode over to them as Jaime said, "I'm sure it will be thrilling to serve in such an elite force. And if not...it's only for life."

Amella rolled her eyes as she told them, "Stop terrorizing people, Lannister. It's not a good look on you."

Jaime smirked at her. "I have many good looks, wife."

"Ex-wife," she corrected. "I will never be yours nor your goddamn wife. Peeling my skin off sounds more pleasant than that of a marriage to you...ser."

Jaime just kept on smirking at her. "All packed already?"

Amella scoffed. "Bed still unmade actually."

"Have a servant do it."

"Rather not, I like to be stubborn."

"I've noticed. Packed yet for the trip? Remember to bring...less clothes, seeing as how it's too hot to wear your layers in the South," Jaime laughed as an appalled look came onto her face as he mentioned the bedding and her being naked. He had a secretive smile on his stupid looking face too that irritated the hell out of Amella immediately.

He quickly kissed her cheek and continued, "I can't wait."

Amella stared with a shocked expression on her face as she watched him walk away from her, taunting Amella, "Have you lost your words? Here you are known for your quick tongue and I'm met with silence. Do you need a moment, my dearest wife?"

Marissa came quickly beside her friend, holding her back a little. "Hey, no need to be violent especially this early in the morning. Save it for the South-"

"Traitor!" Amella practically screamed at her best friend, pointing her finger at her. "HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME?!"

Marissa rolled her eyes. "Let's face it, Ella. He will have his men drag you on the trip...be careful of them. The South is more dangerous than over here. People lie, cheat, steal, and manipulate their way into power at whatever cost. Right now you seem to have this power to you and the Lannisters want it."

Amella shook her head, her chocolate brown curls flying around her shoulders. "I don't know what to expect from Jaime, but I don't want to marry him."

"He'll provide safety and comfort in means of living, Ella," Marissa tried to explain to her dear friend. "Not everyone can live adventurously like you can because of your wealth."

"I know...but I wish it was someone else is all."

"If not him then who, Ella?"

Amella stared after Jaime, thinking about who exactly could make her happy, but came up with no one in mind since her father never really let out of the North. She wondered if she would be able to go across the Narrow Sea and actually find someone worth living for besides her family. She highly doubt that there was anyone out there for her.

"I'm going to miss this, Ella," Marissa said sadly, holding Amella's hands in her own. "Who's gonna stop Theon from flirting with me because you know that I'm not hard to get. I know that I will fuck him if he keeps on popping up everywhere and you aren't there blocking his cock."

Amella laughed, tears in her eyes once she embraced her best friend. "I'll be back before you know it."

"I may just live with you guys...maybe become an old maid too."

They laughed as they pulled away from each other. Amella spotted Jaime watching them from behind Marissa. Amella hated him right then and there, promising herself to escape him and their political marriage.

"Goodbye and look over my family for me, okay?"

Marissa nodded. "I will. I promise. Love you."

"Love you too."

Amella strode away from her and towards the Godswood, the sun hitting her eyes, the cold wind slapping against her rosy cheeks once she started to run as fast as she could. The leaves on the ground practically flew in the air as she ran with Blackwell beside her, running with his master. The tears running down her face turned into ice because of how cold the weather had gotten lately.

She fell to her knees in front of the weirwood heart tree, bloody tears spilling from its face. She slowly looked up into its face, the wind blew in her hair...telling her what to do.

She had to leave.

 _Yes, that sounds like a good plan._

Amella wiped the tears from her eyes once she heard a branch crack behind her. A calloused hand touched her bare shoulder. She looked behind her and into the emeralds green eyes of Jaime Lannister.

He bent down next to her, whispering, "Don't let them see you cry. Show no weakness, Ella or they will tear to pieces."

She shrugged off his hand, glaring at him. "I am not weak. I know what your people are like and mine are just as horrible...perhaps worse than yours. A northman's wrath is something quite frightening."

"I imagine so," he muttered. "We will be married soon. Once we are in the Capital-"

"Why not here?"

"There is not enough time especially with the circumstance of your brother."

"We will never marry, Jaime."

"How do you know of the future, Lady Stark? Are you a seer now?"

She stood up and glowered at him. "Because we were never meant to be. Call it fate or what you will, but I know that for certain...it's a gut feeling. I could never marry someone like you."

"A killer? A Kingslayer? What is it then?" He snarled at her.

"A selfish bastard."

Jaime laughed at her, his laugh cruel and mocking towards her. She flinched at him. "My lady, you will have to learn that we are all selfish, cruel, and born to kill. You will never find someone who doesn't embody at least one of those qualities."

"I'm not a child so don't talk down to me like the village idiot you must think I am. I may be small, but do not underestimate me, Ser Jaime. I'm a lot taller than I appear, but I make up for it when a battle is near. Your threats mean nothing to me."

Amella walked away from Jaime and towards the horses, feeling his eyes burning into the back of her head.

* * *

 **THREE DAYS LATER…**

Jaime rubbed the pad of his thumb between his lips as he stared at Amella who was soundlessly sleeping in his bed. Against her will since she was to become his wife, Jaime knew that everyone talked about them since it was highly inappropriate to be sleeping in the same before marriage. Jaime was confident of their future marriage though so he really didn't care and he couldn't give a shit if she care about what others may say about her. Though it seemed as if she were with him on this, not caring about what others thought about them of course...Amella did care about her sleeping arrangements.

She almost killed one of the squires when they informed her of this, she just kept on throwing things at him as he left them alone together. Even her bloody wolf tried to bite him at least three times. Jaime would never admit it aloud when questioned about it, but he did love watching her sleep.

She was so silent.

Even though she tried to escape each day...on the first day, she took her horse and immediately turned a different route. Actually almost getting away until Jaime jumped off of his horse, pushed her off of the horse, and into the ground. She had to ride beside Jaime the entire trip from now on according to the king.

The second time she tired, she was getting creative. Amella planned her "whereabouts" at each moment of time. She told people where she would be going when she was actually packing her things, and heading a different direction. When Jaime went looking for her, he asked about where she had run off to this time and was told of various sightings of her. He checked out each and every one of them coming up with nothing which angered Jaime greatly once he caught sight of Blackwell roaming freely, trying to find his master. He followed the wolf straight to her which was in a cave with food and her things already set up.

The third time which was the next day-this morning, Amella seduced one of the stableboys to lend her a horse and was immediately on her merry way, but had to come back since her sister, Arya was missing after her wolf had bitten the prince. The day ended with the death of two wolves or well, one, but with the other running away.

So here they were…

Jaime watching her from where he lay on the bed. Amella soundlessly sleeping beside with no sheets covering her as they had slid off of her soft looking thighs. His fingers itched to touch them, but then remembered that he would not touch her in that way for Amella's sake since he knew his sister would be on a warpath if she found out that he fucked another woman who was much younger than she.

Jaime blew out a long breath, thinking, this is going to be a long trip in the seven hells.

 **TBC…**

* * *

 **THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS, FOLLOWS, AND FAVORITES! I hoped you liked this chapter.**

* * *

 **REVIEW. FOLLOW. FAVORITE. Until next time...**


	4. Chapter 4

A bright light hit Amella's eyes as she pried her own eyes open. She screamed as she found Jaime's face in front of her...WATCHING HER SLEEP!

She fell off the bed and onto the ground, groaning loudly, "Why, Lannister?!"

"Because you actually look innocent when you sleep which was very surprising for me since I know for a fact that you are a little demon inside."

Amella jumped up to her feet and grabbed a candlestick as she jumped onto the bed where Jaime laid with his hands behind his head, smirking widely. "YOU SON OF A BITCH!"

Jaime quickly rolls away as she threw down the candlestick onto him, but missed. As Amella ruthlessly chased him around their tent, yelling and screaming, everyone outside stopped what they were doing as they heard the fight going on in there.

"YOU PERVERT!" They heard her scream. "WHAT ELSE DID YOU DO WHILE I WAS ASLEEP, HUH?!"

Robert laughed and held Ned back once he planned to stomp in there and stop his daughter from killing her husband-to-be. "Don't, Ned. Kingslayer's got it coming to him. My Gods, she'll tear him apart."

Ned sighed heavily and stood by his friend's side. "She'll get hurt if she keeps on running her mouth like that."

"The Kingslayer won't lay on a hand on her," Robert told him with a serious expression "I'll make sure of it, Ned. I'll execute him if he does."

Ned chuckled. "I don't doubt it, but you would have to beat her brothers and Arya to it first."

Ned rubs his face, the wrinkles stretching almost on his skin. Robert laughed as they heard her shout, "UGH! GET OUT OF HERE, YOU LITTLE WEIRDO! I bet you're a melon fucker!"

"Ned, what's a melon fucker?" Robert asked, barely keeping his laughter in.

"Gods be good if I know what it is."

They watched as Jaime stepped out of the tent with no shirt on and Amella throwing a shirt at his head.

"Go sleep somewhere else, you perv."

Robert laughed. "She's the perfect wife for you, Kingslayer because she'll keep you in line."

 _I'll tame her,_ Jaime thought with anger. _I'll make her beg for me once I'm done._

* * *

Amella huffed as she followed the guards to Cersei's tent. She hated being summoned like she was some child. So maybe she was ten and eight namedays old, but still she shouldn't be treated like a wild animal.

The queen smiled when Amella stepped inside, curtsying in front of her gracefully.

"Such a graceful entrance for a young girl," Cersei noted.

"My septa forced me to curtsy for seven hours straight, one hour for each of the seven."

"Did you anger her?"

"I may have made a comment. I asked if I am to curtsy for a hundred thousand hours since there are many gods out there," Amella explained with a smile. "So yes, I did anger her."

"Sansa is excited to be marrying Joffrey, but you...you don't want to marry my brother."

"Have you met your brother, my queen," Amella boldly said to her.

"Careful, he is still my brother," Cersei warned. "I would watch your tongue if I were you unless you want to become like Ser Ilyn Payne and get your tongue cut off."

"You can't do it because of your husband, my queen. You can't hurt me, I mean too much," Amella reminded her.

Cersei chuckled. "I think that you will de well in The Capital."

"I seem to get the game already actually."

"You should be grateful to have such a match to my brother. Most girls would kill to be in your place."

"Well, I'm not like most girls, my queen," Amella told her. "I'm not Sansa. I don't care what people think of me, I don't care for riches, and I don't care that I'm marrying Jaime Lannister, possibly becoming the wife of the most powerful lord in Westeros. I don't trust any of you and I doubt that you care for any of us including Sansa."

"How dare you speak to me that way-"

"I don't care for Jaime nor will I ever love him because of his disgusting personality," Amella interrupted her. _Oh, I should stop already._ "I know he will cheat on me since my own father who was more honorable than your own brothers was unfaithful to my mother. So I've come to expect that men will always disappoint me and to never expect anything from anyone especially your brother."

Amella watched as Cersei twitched causing her to raise an eyebrow at that.

"You realized that you just twitched right now?" Amella asked, smiling. "Do I irritate you that much, eh? That's really unhealthy, you know?"

Suddenly Jaime breezed into the tent, swiping his hand over Amella's mouth since he saw that his sister was fuming with rage. "Sorry, my lovely sister, she's still sick I think actually."

Amella glared at Jaime as they walked backwards from Cersei who had her hands curled into fists, watching Amella the entire time as if she were prey to her. Jaime dragged Amella quickly away from the tent when they were outside, tugging on her arm as if she were some rag doll. She felt like her arm was right about to be pulled off by Jaime since his grip was hard and he was rough with her. He practically throws her inside of their tent causing her to fall into the table.

 _Yeah, he's the best catch in the world,_ Amella thought bitterly. _I need to escape this arrangement. Quickly._

Amella slowly gets back to her feet, facing Jaime. "What? Are you going to hit me now? I wonder what excuse I'll make to tell everyone how I got the black eye."

Jaime scoffed and then got dangerously close to her. "Don't be stupid!"

"I am-"

"I wasn't finished talking," he shouted in her face. "Do not threaten my sister ever again or you will regret it, Amella. I won't hesitate...it's a funny thing when you slice someone open. They're just packs of meat held together by bones and blood. It's like butter when you slice their skin open I mean."

Amella flinched as his fingers touched her touch, the gold of his Lannister ring shining in her eyes.

"It doesn't take long for the blood to come out when I think about it," Jaime continued, smirking at her frightened expression. He held her chin tightly between his fingers. "Don't disobey me and you'll live to see another day."

Amella blinked away a tear before pushing him away as she tried to run away from him. Jaime easily caught her around the waist, the scent of honey hitting his nostrils quickly. His nose was in her hair as he nuzzled into it. He smiled down at her when she looked longingly towards the opening of the tent which lead into the woods.

"We are almost to King's Landing, you know?" He told her to which she didn't respond to him. "We will be married then sent to spend the rest of our days at Casterly Rock."

"Not if I can help it," she whispered to him, a small smile on her face. "Like I told your sister, I will die before I marry you."

"Pity. You have the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen."

"I don't care...j-just let me go."

"And if I don't? What then, my lady? What can you do?"

"Cut your throat while you're sleeping, my lord."

Jaime chuckled and suddenly carried her to their bed, his body squeezing hers as he laid on top of her. She felt like he was suffocating her on purpose. Jaime pushed the hair out of her face delicately as his other hand slid down the front of her gown, lifting her skirts inch by inch. She jumped when she felt his warm hand slide across her thigh.

"You feel nice, Ella."

"You won't hurt me," she whispered quietly.

Jaime tilt his head to the side a little. "What makes you think I won't?"

"You could, no doubt and perhaps no one will blink an eye, but you won't because you don't want to, Ser Jaime. I don't think you like raping a girl who doesn't want you. What would be the fun in that, Jaime? Wouldn't you rather a woman withering beneath you, begging you to take her?"

"Well, I couldn't fuck her because you would be all dried up down there," Jaime said boldly to her, not concerning how vulgar he must've sounded to her.

Amella smirked up at him which surprised Jaime since most women would scowl at him like his sister always did. She touched his cheek before patting it. "Funny man you are, Ser Jaime or should I say Lord Jaime since you won't be apart of the Kingsguard anymore?"

"You don't seem appalled by my vulgarity, my lady."

She shook her head. "I like your vulgarity."

Jaime smirked down at her, his thumb rubbed against the outline of her cheekbones. "I like it when you curse, Ella."

Amella kissed Jaime back as he leaned down to her kiss her plump pink lips. The kiss was passionate yet rough as their tongues moved together like a dance of dominance. Amella wrapped her arms around Jaime's neck. She moaned softly into his mouth as his hands gripped her thighs pulling them apart.

"Ser Jaime-"

Her father stopped as he saw them together on the bed before Amella quickly pushed him off of her, sitting up on the bed. Jaime smirked at Amella, chuckling at her shameful expression before addressing her father who looked extremely uncomfortable. "Lord Stark."

"Ser Jaime."

"Father," Amella started as she got off the bed.

"You should really announce yourself when you enter our tent," Jaime scolded lightly, still smirking.

"What do you expect?" Her father inquired. "Especially when my men come to inform me that they saw you dragging my daughter to the tent, shouting was followed as well and you threatened to hurt her so yes I will not announce myself when my daughter is in danger."

"As you can see, she is unharmed," Jaime reminded him, walking to Amella before kissing her temple. "I would never hurt her."

Amella rolled her eyes at them. "Enough. Father, you and I both know that he won't lay a finger on me and if he does, he knows I'll hurt him ten times worse."

Her father eyed the pair curiously. "Pack up your things, Ella. We will approach The Capital soon enough within a couple of hours."

They nodded and once her father strode out of the tent, Jaime and Amella started to laugh.

"Well, that was completely horrifying," Amella chuckled as Jaime nodded and pulled her to his chest.

"Do you still hate me?"

"Of course. Where would be the fun in actually liking you?"

* * *

Amella was immediately taken to her chambers for only a couple of months until she was to be married off to Jaime then she would sleep in his chambers. She thought that The Capital was such a beautiful thing to look at until she saw a boy being beaten by his master, married lords chasing around a whore that wasn't their wife...then she hated The Capital. The smell was ghastly disgusting to her, but when she looked at everyone else, they looked accustomed to it like this was all a natural thing. Soon she would have to get used to this life, then move on to like at Casterly Rock where she knew that they would send her off to once she was married to Jaime. When she and Jaime passed in through the gates of The Capital, everyone stared at her.

Amella thought that it might have to do with the fact of how she was dressed. It became hotter so she was forced to change into a Southerner type of gown. She wore a flowing golden gown with no sleeves and left her waist bare. The skirts of her dress were thin and there weren't that many of them though it was long enough to trail behind her when she stepped onto the ground. It fitted around her curves from the waist down. Amella growled at the grown or if it even was gown when Jaime presented it to her. Anyone could see her cleavage since the top left very little to imagination as it wrapped around her breasts, she was given a long golden sheer wrap for her shoulder luckily.

Jaime had presented with a golden earrings and necklace filled with many rubies across the necklace that felt like a collar around her neck. Jaime had noted that she looked like a queen to which she punched his arms, glaring at him.

Jaime held her hand when she dismounted her horse, lifting her in the air. Her brown hair was twirled and tied, showing her long neck as her gown flowed in the sun.

"My, my, you are Lord Stark's eldest daughter," a man named Lord Baelish questioned.

"I am."

"Now she is to be my wife so stay away and keep your words to yourself," Jaime warned them, pulling her close.

Amella had wondered why he was being so protective when they obviously didn't care for one another.

"Hello, my lady, welcome to The Capital," another man named Varys greeted her, bowing to them. "You are truly as beautiful as my little birds say you are. A wolf draped in lion's clothes."

"You too, eunuch," Jaime growled protectively.

When they were away from prying eyes and ears, Amella inquired curiously, "Why were you acting like that back there?"

"Because you are valuable."

"Liar."

Jaime gave her a smirk before he gently kissed her forehead, leaving her to make his way to the Throne Room.

"Where are you going now?"

"I still have a duty to the King, you know?"

She rolled her eyes at the mixture of people behind her, always following her when she was trying to go explore the castle grounds. She whirled around, glaring at them.

"What the hell do you all think you're doing? Why are you following me?"

None of them responded to her except by giving her a piece of parchment which had the Lannister sigil on it. She ripped opened the seal and growled at the contents of it.

Amella scoffed, striding quickly towards King Robert's chambers where she knew Jaime would be standing guard as always. When she found that he wasn't there, she threw open the doors, telling the people behind her, "Stay here until I command otherwise."

King Robert, Jaime, and Ser Barristan all watched as she breezed into the room towards Jaime. Amella curtsied to Robert before saying, "I'm sorry, Your Grace, may I borrow Ser Jaime. I need to kill him today."

Robert laughed as she glared at him. "What did he do now?"

Amella threw the note onto the table in front of Robert, barely keeping in her rage. "Tywin Lannister had an entire army here to follow me around wherever I go. Everywhere I look, I see Lannister guards and handmaidens. I have twenty people following me, Your Grace."

"Lord Tywin wants to make sure that you don't run again since you've ran away three times before," Robert reminded her.

She opened the door, and said, "Come inside all of you."

The twenty guards and handmaidens came piling into the room. She heard Robert curse at the sight of them. Amella huffed angrily. "I understand six of them following me around, but ten guards and ten handmaidens. What am I to do with ten handmaidens? What? I shit and one whips my ass while the others brush my hair and clean my feet. Ten guards? I can have them like a wall all around me."

"Well, I can't send them back now, can I?" Jaime told her. "My father wants you safe...after all you will be the Lady of Casterly Rock. Lady Lannister."

"Do you think I give a shit about my titles? I don't want them. Besides I already have guards and handmaidens from The North already, I do not need anymore. Get rid of them. I don't care how you do it, just get it done. Now."

Amella stormed out of the room, twenty people following her. Once she slammed the door behind her, Robert laughed again.

"Have fun, Kingslayer. If she's anything like Lyanna, she'll ruin you yet rule your entire world." Robert advised him which made Jaime feel uncomfortable. "So what do you plan to do to make her happy?"

"You know what they say about wives, Ser Jaime?" Ser Barristan said. "Happy wife, happy life."

Jaime smiled and sighed heavily. "I plan to do nothing."

"Nothing?" Robert repeated in a deathly calm voice. "And why not, Kingslayer?"

Jaime shrugged. "I'm curious to see what would happen."

 **TBC…**

* * *

 **THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS, FOLLOWS, AND FAVORITES! I hoped you liked this chapter.**

* * *

 **REVIEW. FOLLOW. FAVORITE. Until next time...**


	5. Chapter 5

Amella swore that she had a throbbing vein in her temple as she was surrounded by the guards and handmaidens whom would still not leave her alone.

So she decided to take matters into her own hands...she started to play hide and seek with them. As she hid in the bushes, everyone watched with scowls as her guards and handmaidens tried to look for her. If my own father couldn't find me then what makes them think that they could?

Master of Hiding.

Amella watched them carefully before jumping quickly out of the large buses which gave her the urge to scratch all over her body as she ran away.

She scowled when she caught Jaime staring down at her from the balcony of his chambers.

"Pervert," she muttered then called out to him. "Hey, go gaze at someone else, you degenerate!"

Jaime widened his eyes at the girl, not believing what she had just yelled up at him. Jaime never had someone yell at him before-well, not publicly at least. He had to admit that she had more balls than he thought she had. Amella still scowled at them as she waited for him to stop.

"You are too entertaining for anyone to not stare at you."

"Gazing," she corrected. You were gazing. Creepily might I add? I did not like it, ser."

"You're a little mischievous thing, aren't you?"

She shrugged. "I have the worst luck actually. Walked into my parents' chambers when they were fucking each other when I was a girl of six…that was my first experience with sex. They were in the most compromising position. I think that was when Sansa was conceived now that I think about it."

"I have no doubt about it." Jaime replied with a smirk. "Someday we will be like that. Having our children running about as we fuck each other. Though I'll put locks on our door."

"Do you ever actually hear yourself when you talk? Is it just me or something, but you sound like a jackass. A narcissistic jackass, Ser Jaime! It's quite unattractive."

"It's unattractive when you act with vulgarity, Lady Amella."

She scoffed. "You like that about me. Besides I don't care what anyone thinks of me. It's not like I'm trying to impress anyone here, I don't find that many men attractive, Ser Jaime. You're not one of the ones that I'm attracted to."

Amella hurried back into the keep when she saw the crowd of guards and handmaidens running towards her in the gardens. She picked up her skirts and ran as fast as she could, her long chocolate curls flying in the summer winds as she ran.

She breathed heavily as she ran up the steps, her legs already hurting. _Gods, I wish I was little again. I ran as fast as a direwolf when I was young, that was what everyone told me at least._

Amella was running down the hallway when she was pulled from the hall and into a dark corner. She widened her eyes as Arya smacked a hand over her sister's mouth.

Amella and Arya peeked their heads out from the dark corner, watching as the guards and handmaidens split up into three different groups.

Arya nodded. "Really? They're doing all that work because of you?"

Amella laughed as she hit the side of her sister's head. "No better than when you run off somewhere."

Arya laughed softly and said, "Come on now. Let's go have our supper with Septa No Fun and our sister who has a stick up her arse."

"Watch your language."

"I'll watch mine when you watch yours."

Amella rolled her eyes as they walked the opposite way of the others. She looked over her shoulder as she saw Blackwell following them, guarding them as well. Arya slammed the door opened as they treaded inside. Septa Mordane and Sansa were there waiting for them as they entered the room, smiling.

"You're late." She scolded them like they were children.

Arya slumps down in her seat next to Sansa as she starts to stab her knife into the table as Sansa cut up her food like the lady that she was. Amella picked at her food before she gulped down her wine.

"Finish your food," Septa Mordane demanded.

"I'm practicing," Arya replied angrily as she kept on stabbing the table.

Amella sat back with an amused smile as she sipped her wine, watching the scene unfold.

Sansa rolled her eyes. "Practicing for what?"

"The prince."

Amella scoffed as she heard Septa Mordane scold, "Arya, stop!"

"He deserves it," Amella muttered under her breath which Sansa scowled at her for.

"He's a liar and a coward and he killed my friend."

"The Hound killed your friend," Sansa said.

"The Hound does whatever the prince tells him to do."

"You're an idiot," Sansa seethed at her.

Arya scowled at her. "You're a liar and if you told the truth, Mycah would still be alive."

Arya shoved her knife into the table in rage, glaring at it.

Amella furrowed her brows. "Wait, the boy is dead?"

"All because of Sansa!"

"Enough!" Septa Mordane commanded as she pulled Arya from her chair.

Their father walked into the room just as they were about to leave the room.

"What's happened here?"

"Arya would rather act like a beast than a lady."

"Go to your room We'll speak later," their father told her.

Once Arya left, Amella asked, "What happened to the boy? The butcher's boy? I was told that he lived."

"He didn't," Sansa replied as if she were talking to a fool.

"This is for you, love," their father said as he set down a doll in front of Sansa who looked distastefully at it.

"Don't you like it?"

"I haven't played with dolls since I was eight."

Amella immediately whipped her napkin at Sansa's head. "Stop being ungrateful, Sansa. Father it is a beautiful gift. I'll have it if she doesn't want it."

Sansa scoffed, rubbing the spot where Amella had hit her on. "Me?! Ungrateful?! You are the one who's ungrateful!"

"Please, tell me how!" Amella yelled at her. "I'm not the one spitting in our father's face when he's trying to do something nice and make a shitty situation sound a whole lot better."

She vaguely heard Septa Mordane scolding her once Sansa retorted, "You are the ungrateful one because you are always complaining about marrying Ser Jaime Lannister and not being thankful for him and the comfortable life he is going to give you!"

"You don't know him, I know of his faults and that is why I dislike him, but you only care about his beauty," she stated boldly. "I could never truly love him because he only cares for himself."

Septa Mordane gasped in horror. "Bite your tongue, young lady. Do not ever speak ill of the Royal Family especially the Lannisters."

"You have no control over me, Septa Mordane. Not anymore since I am to become Lady Lannister of Casterly Rock."

"I've lost my stomach," she muttered angrily as she threw down her napkin on the table. Amella strode away from them as she opened the door.

Jaime, her guards, and handmaidens stood on the other side of the door, obviously listening to their conversation.

"I can easily end our marriage," he warned carefully.

She scoffed and strolled past him. "I would gladly like to go to Winterfell and marry some lowborn than marry you."

Jaime followed her as did the others, telling her, "I am serious, Amella. I will not marry you."

Amella smirked as she calmly strides away with him beside her. "Promises, promises."

Jaime laughed when she told him, "Your father made the arrangement so you can't get out of it. Besides if you could then you would have done it once you heard of your father's plans."

"I am rather impressed, Ella," Jaime stated with little shock.

"You are predictable."

"You are like your father, but bolder."

"That is because I am younger and I don't believe in respecting a family that murders the innocent and thinks only of themselves."

"Isn't that what all houses do," Jaime questioned. "They protect their own."

Amella stopped walking and stared icily at him "Never compare our families together. I don't see the point of marrying you, Ser Jaime."

"Well, you are bold, aren't you, my lady," Littlefinger inquired from behind with a small smile. "The Bold Wolf. Your Uncle Brandon was called The Wild Wolf...I believe you are wrong about her being like her father, Ser Jaime. She is not quite."

Amella smiled with a fake sweetness. "Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned, Lord Baelish. Do well to remember that with me. Good day. If you all follow me then I will beat you bloody in the streets if I have to get you all off of my back."

Littlefinger passed by her as he put a small note into her hand unnoticeably. Amella looked strangely at him before she went to her chambers. After promptly slamming the door on their faces, she opened the note in her hand.

 _Your mother is in town. Perhaps you would like to see her, Lady Amella. She is in my brothel._

Amella sighed heavily before throwing the note into the fire.

* * *

Amella pulled the shawl over her head more as she ventured inside of the brothel, following a City Watch guard. She ran into her mother's arms when she found her and Littlefinger talking. Amella felt her mother's arms tighten around her.

"My darling girl, what in the Seven are you doing here?"

"I received a note to come. What is going on?"

"Why did you bring my daughter into this?" Her mother questioned Littlefinger angrily when they pulled away.

"She has everything to do with this, Cat. Afterall, wouldn't it be advantageous to have the Lady Lannister on your side when there is a trial? Or perhaps a war?"

Amella sighed. "What has happened?"

"An assassin came in the middle of the night and tried to kill Bran. I have reason to believe that it was the Lannisters specifically Tyrion Lannister. It was his dagger that almost killed Bran, Ella."

"You all are insane," Amella insisted. "He has nothing to do with that. Tyrion would never. He is my friend."

"He tried to kill Bran. It was his dagger."

"Someone else tried to kill him."

"I found a long blonde hair in that tower, Ella. He is not a good man."

Amella rolled her eyes. "It is not him though."

"Tyrion Lannister came to possess that dagger when he bet against Ser Jaime in the tournament of Prince Joffrey's nameday. Ser Jaime was unhorsed."

"Do you honestly think that Tyrion would against his own family especially his brother?" Amella inquired. "Think about it, mother. Who does Tyrion always run to? Always his family. His sister, father, and brother. Those three and his brother is one of the best fighters in all of the Seven Kingdoms. Why would he do such a thing?"

"Maybe he felt bold."

She scoffed. "Enough! He did not do this. Mother, you will leave this matter alone. Tyrion is not your man."

"I am your mother," her mother reminded her heatedly. "You will not speak to in such a manner."

"I can and I will," she replied. "Especially when you think too little of the Lannisters. You have to be smart about this, mother. Do not cause a war over speculation! Tyrion did not do this and once I have to be married to his brother, the heir to Casterly Rock becoming a very powerful and rich woman then I will try to help, but until then please try to not do anything until you have proof, mother. I must leave for they will wonder where I have gone. Good day, mother and Littlefinger."

Amella strode from the room to find her father on the other side. "Father-"

"You must understand where your mother is coming from. He is your brother-"

"I know what he is, but I am choosing to not be stupid. She needs proof. The dagger is not because anyone could easily say that it was stolen which is mostly likely was."

"Are you so sure or do you not want to believe that a man is capable of this?"

"I know that whoever pushed my little brother off that tower did try to kill him? I don't think that Tyrion has that long of a hair nor do I think that he is even tall or strong enough to push Bran. He was climbing and if Bran saw something he wasn't supposed to then he would've been caught and pushed."

"You're not thinking clearly, love."

"I can't protect all of you. I have no power yet."

"And you think that we can't protect ourselves?"

"Not enough to win a war."

"We will not start a war."

She scoffed. "You are accusing Lord Tywin Lannister's son of murder. You know what? Forget it, I swear it is like talking to a brick wall!"

She strode away from the brothel and her family, she was walking when she felt as if she were being watched. She touched some silks in a stall when a hand touched her waist. She turned around, facing Jaime.

"How did you find me?"

"You're not hard to miss, my lady. I'll walk you back to the castle."

"No, I can't, Jaime. I can't marry you."

"We have no choice. My father is coming in a week and he expects us to be married. Everything is being prepared already."

"Don't make me. Please, I-I don't want to marry you."

Jaime looked uncomfortable for a moment as he stated, "You have no choice."

"I always have a choice and I choose not to marry you, Ser Jaime Lannister," she proclaimed with defiance.

"I was afraid that you would say that," Jaime told her, disappointment in his voice. "Guards, seize Lady Amella Stark!"

"WHAT?!"

The Lannister guards surrounded her and held her arms roughly behind her back as she struggled to get away. Jaime came closer to her and loudly stated for all to hear, "Lady Amella Stark, you are now confined to your chambers and you will be guarded day and night until the day of our marriage! If you run away, I will find you and catch you and I will put you back in your chambers, but not so kindly!"

"You can't do this," she screamed at him, seeing her mother and father pop out of the brothel quickly.

The Lannister guards and Jaime lead her away from the people and towards The Red Keep.

 **TBC…**

* * *

 **THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS, FOLLOWS, AND FAVORITES! I hoped you liked this chapter.**

* * *

 **REVIEW. FOLLOW. FAVORITE. Until next time...**


	6. Chapter 6

Amella sighed heavily as she stared at Jaime who kept on sipping the wine in his goblet. He reminded her of the Queen though she supposed that it was to be expected since they were in fact twins.

"Aren't you hungry?"

"No."

"Are you trying to starve yourself to death then?"

"Most likely. I'd rather suffer than marry you."

"I doubt that. Pain controls us all, we try to fight it, but sometimes, it is too much to bare."

"You know of pain?" Amella asked sarcastically. "How so? I don't remember anything horrible happening to your family."

"My mother's dead-"

"This place was where my uncle and my grandfather died. You did nothing. My aunt was raped and murdered by a Prince and no one even blinks."

"Everyone stood by and watched. Like I told your dear father, everyone stood there and watched as your family was burned alive."

"You're just like them, you know?"

"I am not-"

"You are. You do what pleases you. I heard that your sister had her handmaiden dragged down the halls by the girl's hair. Why? Because the girl didn't make her bed correctly."

"Our mother had just died-"

"So you admit that your family did things like this?"

"Your family does that exact same thing."

"Your family is cruel. They do as they please without so much as a thought to how it may affect others."

"What are you trying to accuse me of?" Jaime asked susipiciously, thinking that she knew about his involvement in her brother's fall.

She shook her head, chuckling at herself as she rubbed her eyes roughly. "I'm sorry I'm acting like an idiot. I'm going mad from being stuck in here for the past three days, Jaime. Perhaps I'm going insane."

"No," Jaime said. "Not for at least another year."

They laughed and then Jaime told her, "Let's make a deal, shall we?"

"What kind of a deal exactly?"

"Give me your favor and I'll let you go to the tourney."

"Why would I care to even go to that stupid thing?"

"Because I'll be there," Jaime proclaimed which made her growl lowly. "I need my betrothed there to cheer me on and someone to claim the Queen of Love and Beauty."

"That crown is cursed and you know it," Amella joked. "And I am not your wife."

"Not yet."

"Nor am I your betrothed."

"Let's agree to disagree on that matter."

Amella gazed outside and watched as birds flew past, she felt the warm summer breeze on her skin before turning around to face him. "Fine. You only get one favor though."

"One? Who will the other two go to then?"

"None of your business. Besides what kind of person would I be if I were to give you all my favors? I can't depend my winnings on you all at once now can I?"

"You can though. It would look nice if I had your support."

"One favor. Take it or leave it."

"I didn't realize that this was a negotiation."

Amella threw her blue colored favor at him which was a ribbon.

"Usually they tie it around on the lace or some part of the armour, not throw it at them like it was a silly piece of rag."

"Go already."

"I think we're making progress here in our relationship." Jaime suddenly told her. "I can see that you hate me less than you did a couple of minutes ago."

* * *

Amella heard the crowds cheering loudly as weapons crashed into each other's. She walked into the stands, sitting in the front next to Arya rather than in the corner where she would be most likely more comfortable. Arya smiled at her and Amella laughed as her younger sister filled her in on who was winning and who was losing in the tournament.

Amella wasn't too interested in what was happening since Littlefinger has sat next to her. She wondered what her mother planned to do after their conversation, she had no doubt that he must've urged her to do something against the Lannisters. _Why? Why is he stirring the pot or is he the one starting the fire?_

"So nice to see your face again, Lady Amella," he greeted.

"I cannot say the same for you, my lord."

"You missed a lot while you were locked in your chambers. Your family caused an uproar when they heard of the events that took place in the Street of Silks. They almost broke the peace between House Lannister and House Stark."

 _Chaos,_ she thought. _Someone is trying to cause chaos among the lords and ladies of Westeros._

"Your family threatened to cause a war if Ser Jaime had not let you go," he informed her, leaning in close so that no one could eavesdrop on their conversation. "So King Robert forced him to let you go this morning and here you are in this afternoon."

Amella scoffed. "That lying bastard."

Renly leaned forward in the stands towards them. "It seemed that Ser Jaime cared more about your upcoming marriage than he did about causing the death of thousands."

"Meaning-"

"That he was willing to kill everyone here, yes, Lady Amella. Love is such a dangerous thought, is it not?"

"It's not love he wants from me. It's power."

Amella stood up and walked away from the tournament, chewing on her bottom lip. She wrapped her arms around herself as she made her way back inside of the keep. She couldn't believe that Jaime lied to her, that he was forced to let her go. He didn't do it of his own free will like he had intended her to know about. No, he was forced to let her go by the king. _What game is he playing now with her? Why would he cause chaos among our families just so he could still marry me?_

Although the wedding was still happening, Amella could not help, but think that her ties to Jaime were slowly being cut...as if someone did not want for them to marry. Amella would gladly help this person out if she knew their identities, but not if it meant the countless lives lost.

First, her brother fell off a building.

Then, her mother is blaming Tyrion Lannister and planning to imprison him.

Next, Littlefinger is getting closer to Amella for some reason as if he were watching her.

Amella made her way to Grand Maester Pycelle's study, where she found him searching for something.

"Ah, Lady Amella. Shouldn't you be at the tournament?"

"Too boring," she replied. "I need some information."

"What kind of information?"

"The kind where you tell me where I can find Lord Baelish's story. Varys's as well."

"Why?"

"That's some business for my father that he wanted me to get for him."

"Did he now? How did he find the book I gave him about the lineages of the great and noble houses of Westeros? Up to his liking?"

"He asked for that? Why?"

"The former Hand of the King, Jon Arryn asked for it prior to his death."

"Do you know what my father and Lord Arryn were looking for?"

"I do not, my lady. Jon Arryn kept on saying 'The seed is strong'. When your father came back to return the book, he looked sick to his stomach."

"Can I see that book?"

He nodded and handed her the large book. She flipped through the pages, looking over the lineages of House Targaryen. She frowned as she saw that this book had complete descriptions of each person in here. She flipped to House Stark where she saw her own family and saw that she used to have black hair as a child, but saw that it was crossed out to now brown hair.

Amella shook her head and closed the book, handing it back to him. She wondered what her father saw in that book that even she couldn't see.

"Well, thank you, Grand Maester Pycelle. I'm hungry for lunch. Good day."

He bid her a good day as well as she walked out of his study towards her chambers. Amella stopped walking when she felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand up straight and she got an eerie feeling that someone was watching her. She whirled around expecting Jaime to be there, but found no one. She started to walk again and as she turned a corner she could've sworn that she heard the sound of footsteps following her.

As she made it to the top of the stairs, Amella gasped in shock as she was pushed down the curved staircase. She felt her eyes get blurry as her head slammed into the stones at the bottom of the stairs. As her vision began to darken, she heard a gravelly voice warn her, "Stop asking questions or next time I will kill you."

 **TBC…**

* * *

 **THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS, FOLLOWS, AND FAVORITES! I hoped you liked this chapter.**

* * *

 **REVIEW. FOLLOW. FAVORITE. Until next time...**


	7. Chapter 7

Pain.

A horrible pain.

That was the first thing Amella felt when she came to her senses, her eyes slowly opening to darkness as it surrounded her. She groggily stared at a dark figure leering over her bedside, it completely frightened her. Until the moonlight came in and her eyes adjusted to her surroundings as she saw that it was Jaime. She tried to sit up, but her head hurt too much. She felt calloused hands on her bare arms pushing her down gently.

Amella chuckled. "If someone were to see you then they would think that you actually care about something. Did you see anything unusual?"

"What do you mean?"

"When you found me, I remember hands on me, pushing me down the stairs."

Jaime eyed her. "It looked like you fell."

"I was pushed," she told him carefully, becoming angry suddenly. "I know I was."

"Perhaps you weren't looking-"

"I was looking," she snapped at him, forcing herself to sit up with a pained sigh, lighting a candle.

 _They said that my brother had fallen_ she wanted to say, _but her mother claim that he was pushed by the Lannisters._ She bit her tongue, not wanting to fight since she seemed more tired than usual.

Amella looked into Jaime's emerald green eyes. "You believe me. You know that I was pushed, don't you?"

Jaime looked away for a moment then replied, "I think that it was attempted murder, yes I do. No one wants to hear it since it would look like someone's trying to kill off the Starks."

Amella nodded. "Yes, that would look very bad."

"What have you been up to these past few days? Why did you look in that book that told of the lineages of the houses of Westeros?"

"I was curious," she easily lied, not wanting to tell him the real reason why for her family's sake.

"Someone wanted to kill you, Amella," Jaime whispered. "You can't be curious anymore."

"Of course," she told him, lying to him once again. _Seven hells be damned if they think that they can try to stop me._ "Wait, how did you know that?"

"Know what?"

"Pycelle is the only one who knew that I looked for that book about the houses...so how did you know," she asked suspiciously.

"You think that I attempted to murder you?"

"I don't know what to think. I don't trust anybody except my family. Probably not even Sansa since she's a foolish girl in love with your nephew."

Jaime stood up and sighed heavily. "We must flee the city together immediately."

"What," Amella questioned fiercely. "No! My family is here. I can't just leave them."

"You are not safe here," he protested. "You never will be. You're safe with me though."

Amella raised an eyebrow curiously before shaking her head. "Why do you care?"

"What are you talking about," Jaime asked as he began to pack her things, lighting the candles as well. The room was now full of light as the flames were high and low.

"Why do you care about me all of the sudden? You never did before."

"I care." Jaime told her, but she noticed he did not specify on what exactly he cared about. Amella didn't trust Jaime and she wasn't going to leave her family for him.

"I don't trust you," she said after a moment.

Jaime scoffed and stopped packing her things. "Are my feelings returned?"

Amella does not answer Jaime as she looks down at her hands which are placed in her lap. She does not believe that she can fall in love with someone like Jaime. She couldn't because he was dangerous somehow. This excited yet frightened her all in one breath.

"I can't leave. You can't make me."

Jaime sighed again. "You're right I have no authority to force you to do anything since we are not married yet."

"I love my family," Amella said. "I can't leave them here."

"You feel as if you are enough to protect them from harm?"

"Yes."

"That you have the strength to do so?"

Amella nodded and lifted up her chin. "I know I can. Family, duty, honor."

"Ah, yes," he drawled out. "House Tully's words."

"I know my house words. I stick by them no matter what. My family means everything to me so you can see why I can't just leave them?"

"You miss them," Jaime realized.

"I miss my home. I miss the North, I hate this place no offense, but I like the cold. Sansa will do well here especially as queen and being a lady."

"You belong in the Westerlands-"

"I belong in the North," she snapped softly. "That will always be my home, Jaime. I don't want to leave."

Jaime was silent as he looked away from her, pausing for a moment.

"Very well," he said impassively turning towards her.

"Why are you leaving?"

"I've ran into some trouble I'm afraid though they started it."

"Who? Who are you talking about, Jaime?"

Jaime sat on her bedside, his fingers touching her hand. Amella immediately moved her hand away from him, clearly her throat. She looked up into his eyes as he did nothing, but stare down at her.

"Did you know that your mother was going to capture my brother, Tyrion? Did you?"

"I can't remember," Amella whispered, looking down at her hands, her eyebrows furrowed. "I-I was walking then someone pushed me, I forgot where I was going."

"When I found you a week ago, someone said that you were coming out of Littlefinger's brothel and so was your father."

"I can't remember why I was there. My head is all fuzzy."

"Well, try to remember."

"I can't."

"Won't," he corrected.

Amella rolled her eyes. "I don't know anything. Especially anything about what my parents are up to or so you think. I'm tired, please leave."

She laid on her back and rolled to her side, facing away from Jaime as he sighed heavily. Jaime's fingers rubbed one of her soft curls between his fingers. Amella slowly shifted away from his touch, her curls pulled from his grasp.

"I'll never marry you," she whispered.

"Why?"

"Because I can never let myself love," she confessed. "It's not you, it's me, Jaime. I've seen where love gets people and I don't ever want that kind of pain. I don't want to be vulnerable."

"I imagine that you are dangerous little thing."

"I may be little, but I have one hell of a right hook according to some of my father's men."

"I hope we will meet again. Soon."

She heard him leave her chambers and Amella stuffed her face into the pillow.

* * *

Amella awoke with a gasp, she breathed heavily as she felt dread fill her. She threw her covers off of her body and dressed herself. She still felt dizzy as she lifted her skirts and ran to her father's chambers. She remembered the conversation she had with Jaime, knowing that it was not a dream after all. She pushed the door open and ran to her father's bedside, seeing his leg wrapped in bandages.

"Father," she whispered quietly as she held his hand in hers.

She heard someone clear their throat and looked behind her as she saw the queen and the king.

"Your Grace, my Queen," she greeted politely. "Sorry if I do not greet you both properly."

"It's alright," King Robert told her.

"Has he woken up?"

"No. Did you know?" Cersei asked suspiciously.

"Know what?"

"Don't you dare-"

"I did not know until Ser Jaime decided to pay me a visit just after I was pushed, my queen," she said evenly. "He wanted me to leave with him, he already questioned me. Ser Jaime did this to my father, didn't he? I'm not stupid."

"How dare you?" Cersei seethed. "Your family started this."

Amella scoffed. "I doubt that. Your brother hurt my father and now we're pissed off. I'm told that I'm quite frightening when I'm angry. All I know is that my mother seems to think that you had something to do with my brother's fall. Then I was pushed down the stairs and now your brother attacked my father. I am not going to marry your brother! I will not because it is clear that the Lannisters and the Starks can never be at peace."

"Your mother took my brother and your father attacked the other, you started it," Cersei retorted, anger boiling in her voice. "I should have you hanged for saying such things of my brother-"

"ENOUGH," Robert's voice boomed inside of the room.

Her father stirred awake. "Ella?"

"Father, I am here," she said softly, holding his hand. "Are you well?"

He nodded. "And you?"

"Don't you worry about me."

"I worry all the time. I'm your father and you're my daughter."

Amella nodded and just held his hand as she listened to their bickering.

"Pardon, Your Grace, I would rise-"

"Do you know what your wife has done?" Cersei questioned.

"She did nothing that I did not command," her father answered.

"Who thought that she had it in her," Robert murmured in amusement and shock. "Ella's just like her."

"By what right, do you lay hands on my own blood," Cersei questioned angrily.

"I am the King's Hand-"

"You were the King's Hand-"

Amella sighed and rubbed her temples as she heard them raising their voices over each other's.

"Will the both of you shut your mouths," Robert shouted at them. "Catelyn will release Jaime and you will make your peace with Jaime. And you, Lady Amella, will marry Jaime."

"I'm sorry, Your Grace, but I cannot and will not."

"Are you disobeying your king?" Robert asked carefully.

Amella looked into his eyes. "Yes, I am. He hurt my father. I love my father and I cannot make peace with that. Someone tried to kill me, Your Grace."

"Why?"

Amella looked away and to her father who understood why she was pushed. Ned was afraid for her since she still his little girl in his eyes.

"He butchered my men," her father told the king.

Cersei scoffed. "Lord Stark was returning drunk from a brothel when his men attacked Jaime."

"Who told you that?" Amella asked curiously.

"Jaime."

"He told me differently, my Queen," Amella argued. "He practically confessed to me what he did."

"He lied."

"Why? If he didn't care for me then why did he lie to me? Do I mean that much then to not have the ability to tell a little lie?" Amella taunted dangerously. "My father has never been drunk or bed another woman. Not since Jon was born."

"You don't know your father."

"No, but I know him better than you," Amella countered.

"Is that what you think? Let me tell you a tale, girl-"

"Quiet woman," Robert hissed.

"Jaime has fled the city, he even came to my daughter in the night and told her so," Her father reminded him. "Give me leave to bring him back to justice."

There was a moment where Robert actually considered the idea.

"I took you for a king," Cersei snapped angrily.

"Hold your tongue," Robert warned.

"He attacked one of my brothers and abducted the other. They planned this," Cersei reminded him. "I should wear the armour and you the gown."

Robert whirled around and his hand made a swift contact against her face which surprised both of the Starks. Amella looked to her father who shook his head discreetly at her. Amella may have disliked Cersei, but any man who strikes a woman is not respected in her eyes.

Cersei held her cheek then chuckled in amusement. "I shall wear this as a badge of armor."

Robert stood in front of her and warned, "Wear it in silence or I'll honor you again."

Cersei glared at the Starks before turning away and storming out of the room, slamming the door behind her. Amella stood up and cleared her throat.

"I think that it is time that I take my leave. Leave you two alone," Amella said and kissed her father's hot cheek. "I'll be back in a little while."

"Alright, love."

"Ella," Robert called to her just as she opened the door.

"Yes, Your Grace," she said.

He stared into her eyes. "Marry the Kingslayer."

"I'll think about it, Your Grace, but the outcome that you all wish for is starting to become unlikely after what he did to the people I love," Amella told him truthfully. "I'm sorry, Your Grace."

Amella walked out of the room and back to the halls, her heels clicking about.

"My lady," someone called behind her.

She turned around and saw that it was Lord Varys. "Yes, what is it?"

"I was told to give this to you specifically," he told her softly, handing her a note and box.

She opened the box with confusion on her face, she growled as she saw the golden lion necklace in the box glaring up at her. She sighed heavily as she opened the letter, reading it.

 _ **Ella,**_

 _ **I know that you will do your best to forget me especially after all that has happened.**_

 _ **So here is a token of my love, do not forget.**_

 _ **I know that if we are meant to be then our paths will cross again someday. I look forward to seeing your face. I hope you do not mind, but I have borrowed your necklace with the wolf attached to it. I think that it may protect.**_

 _ **Imagine that.**_

 _ **Don't forget.**_

 _ **-Jaime**_

Amella scoffed and crumpled the letter up, smiling at Varys. "Tell your little birds that I will not be marrying Ser Jaime anymore. That our betrothal is beyond fixing."

"I hope that you do not cause a war between your houses. Many will die."

Amella nodded. "They tried to murder me."

"How do you know that it was them?"

"Do you think I trust them? I see how they watch me. I'm frightened."

"Of what, my lady?"

"That I'll never leave here," she confessed before turning away and going back to her chambers. She fingered the pendant in her hand, frowning.

 _What game is he playing?_

 **TBC…**

* * *

 **THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS, FOLLOWS, AND FAVORITES! I hoped you liked this chapter.**

* * *

 **REVIEW. FOLLOW. FAVORITE. Until next time...**


	8. Chapter 8

**THREE DAYS LATER**

Jaime laughed when the messenger told him what she had did to his letter. He should be angry and judging by the looks he was given by both his father and the messenger, they were expecting him to get angry.

He wasn't.

"Spitfire, isn't she?" He mused with a wide smile. "The Bold Wolf...that's what they call her. Iron in her blood...untamable."

"Anyone can be tamed," Tywin reminded his son who shook his head.

"Not her. I offer her the world and she scowls back, I offer her gold and she laughs, I offer her my heart and she smiles in amusement...well not my heart, but the idea of it."

"She can be tamed." Tywin insisted. "She will be. The whole country knows that she will do anything for her family and that's her weakness. It can be exploited to perfection by the right person."

"Ah, yes," Jaime drawled out. "The art of manipulation...such an art is easy to perfect in this world especially when you've learned from the best. Thank the Gods I had you, Father."

"Manipulation is the key to taming the wolves."

Jaime shrugged. "Not with her."

"We'll have to find some way to get her back here and force her hand in the marriage. It's crucial that you two marry-"

"Why her?" Jaime asked curiously. "We can find another ally."

"One that you'll agree to, I highly doubt that. Going after Ned Stark was foolish."

"Attacking him was stupid. Lannisters don't act like fools," Tywin reminded him. "Are you going to say something clever? Go on, say something clever."

"Catelyn Stark took my brother," Jaime replied.

Tywin cut the skin of the stag, asking, "Why is he still alive?"

"Tyrion?"

"Ned Stark."

 _I spared him in hopes that his fiery daughter wouldn't snatch my balls and cock up,_ Jaime wanted to say, but bit his tongue since his father was not the man to make a joke with. _Tyrion would laugh. He always laughed._ "One of our men interfered, speared him through the leg before I could finish him."

"Why is he still alive?"

Jaime sighed. "It wouldn't have been clean."

Tywin scoffed, "Clean..you spend too much time worrying about what other people think of you."

"I could care less what anyone thinks of me."

"That's what you want people to think of you. That's what you want the Stark girl to think," Tywin explained to his son. Jaime was surprised at this, but Tywin scoffed at his facial expression. "You really thought that I wouldn't find out about that? You've finally taken an interest in a lady-a highborn of all and you think that I would've turned a blind eye…"

"I don't care what she thinks and she doesn't care what I think," Jaime told him. Tywin raised a single eyebrow, not believing him for another moment. "It's the truth."

"When you hear them whispering 'kingslayer' behind your back, doesn't it bother you?"

Jaime's jaw tightened and then ticked as it usually did whenever that word was spoken. "Of course it bothers me."

Tywin tore away the fur on the stag, not caring that his hands were dirty and bloody. He tore into dead animal coldly and simply as if he were ripping a piece of paper that wasn't to his standing. "A lion doesn't concern himself with the opinions of the sheep. I suppose I should be grateful that your vanity got in the way of your recklessness. I'm giving you half of our not go after the Stark girl."

"I thought you wanted me to marry her," Jaime questioned smugly as if he were proving a point to his father.

"And I still do, but if you go after her with my men then you might fall into a trap. She's the cleverest Stark out of them all I hear...and judging by your interest, the rumors are true."

"Her temper gets in the way of her mind I'm afraid, but it makes for an interesting conversation."

"You will bring them to Catelyn Stark's girlhood home and remind her that Lannisters pay their debts."

Jaime was genuinely confused his father's passion to save Tyrion. He hated Tyrion more than anything."I didn't realize you placed such a high value on my brother's life."

Tywin gave a light chuckle as he tore the leg away. "He's a Lannister. He might be the lowest of the Lannisters, but he's one of us. And every day that he remains a prisoner, the less our name commands respect."

Jaime smirked in victory. "So the lion does concern himself with the opinions of-"

"No, that's not an opinion. It's a fact," Tywin barked at his eldest son, his eyes always looked like they were glaring at him. "If another house can seize one of our own and hold him captive with impunity, we are no longer a house to be feared. Your mother's dead. Before long I'll be dead. And you and your brother and your sister and all of her children. All of us dead, all of us rotting in the ground. It's the family name that lives on. It's all that lives on. Not your personal glory, not your honor, but family. The name will live on through you and your children with the Stark girl. She's more important than anyone will ever know. It must be kept a secret. Do you understand?

"Hmm."

Tywin tore the rest of the skin off of the animal, it was now bloody and bare-naked. Tywin wiped his hands on a cloth. "You're blessed with abilities that few men possess. You're blessed to belong to the most powerful family in the Kingdoms. And you're still blessed with youth. And what have you done with these blessings, huh? You've served as a glorified bodyguard for two kings - one a madman, the other a drunk. The future of our family will be determined in these next few months. We could establish a dynasty that will last a thousand years. Or we could collapse into nothing, as the Targaryens did." Tywin walked towards his son, holding the side of Jaime's face. "I need you to become the man you were always meant to be. Not next year. Not tomorrow. Now."

Once Tywin knew his intentions for his son were made loud and clear to him, he returned back to the naked and bloody animal, cutting into the leg of it. Jaime walked out of the tent, taking out the wolf necklace from underneath his armour. He knew he was a bastard for taking it without her permission, seven hells, he knew that once their paths crossed again that she would tear the thing off of his neck and then kick him in the balls. She tends to favor that particular part of him she told him once when she threatened to take his cock and balls if he didn't shut his mouth.

The smell of honey filled his nose as he lifted the wolf to his lips, kissing it.

* * *

Robb Stark pushed the piece of parchment away from him as he looked over the map of Westeros. He didn't want a war, but it was necessary since they started the war by pushing Bran out of the tower and to his likely death.

Now the Lannisters were trying to force Amell, his beloved sister to marry the Kingslayer...Sansa wants to marry the prince still after everything, but she doesn't truly know him. He heard from the mouths of his men that Amella will not be marrying the Kingslayer after what he did to their father.

 _At least, she's not a fool,_ Robb thought with reassurance.

He missed his family desperately, it motivated him even more to win. The king was now dead and now his horrible son, Joffrey has taken the throne. They decided to put his father in chains and his sisters prisoners in King's Landing.

 _They would pay for their actions,_ Robb vowed inside of his mind, curling his hands into fists.

* * *

Amella glared at the Lannister guards who always followed her and "guarded' her. She watched as the maids started to pack her things. Her father couldn't help her as he was the Lannister's prisoner. When the king had given her father the right to rule until Joffrey was of age, Cersei ripped up the paper like the king's words were nothing.

"Where am I going?" Amella asked. _They are all traitors. They are my enemies. I'm surrounded by them, I must find Arya and Sansa._ "Where are my sisters?"

"Hush now, you impertinent girl," Cersei said as she came into the chambers. "Leave us."

Amella kept her glare on the queen as everyone left. "I always knew that you were an enemy. Are my sisters and father dead yet? It's only a matter of time before you kill them."

"They are still alive. Your father is in the Black Cells, Sansa will still marry Joffrey-it's quite touching how much she cares for him, she's willing to do anything for him, you will marry Jaime which you should be grateful-"

"I WILL NOT MARRY! EVER!" Amella screamed at Cersei. "I may not be able to stop Sansa from marrying your son, but I will not bend so willingly. Where is Arya...you lost her, didn't you? A little girl escape your men…"

Cersei sighed. "The little wolf has escaped. Not even Varys' little birds have seen her."

Amella smiled proudly. "I know that you will never find her. I am the Master of Hiding and I taught her how to blend into the crowds and hide in the shadows."

"We will find her," Cersei said firmly. "In the meantime, I am going to send you to my father's camp to be quickly married to Jaime. Once you marry, you can never run from us."

Amella scoffed. "Is that what you think? I will always be a Stark. We, Northerners, don't give up so easily. I will escape from the lot of you. I will fight with my family and free my father and sisters from you. You see, Cersei, you don't know me very well, I don't like being told what to do or how to act. It only fuels the fire."

Cersei smirked. "Guards! Put chains on Lady Amella and make sure she's chained up tightly to the carriage. She's a wild little thing. Do it quickly, I want her gone before dinner."

Amella struggled against the Lannister guards as they tried to put chains around her ankles and wrists like she was an animal "Where's my wolf?"

Cersei gave her a vicious smile. "Dead. Along with the rest of your household."

Amella froze as she felt a little part of her die inside at the sorrow for her wolf being killed. Amella's body fell limp for a moment until she heard one of them chuckle, "Looks like she can be tamed. Good little bitch."

She took her foot and slammed it onto his feet then twirled to the other one and kicked him in the groin. Lastily, she slammed her fist into the other's throat. They fell away from her in pain as she charged toward Cerseu and began to hit her. Amella grabbed her pin from that golden mane of her's and drew blood as she began to carve a small letter "A" on her chest. Amella felt the wind knock out of her as Cersei cut Amella's lip open by slapping her across the face many time, drawing blood as well across her cheeks.

"You will pay for that, you little wolf bitch!"

"As will you, Lannister whore," Amella promised as the guards pulled Amella off of the queen. "You can't kill me and you know it too! Your precious father needs us wolf bitches!"

"Get her out of my sight," the queen roared to the guards. They dragged Amella away and towards the carriage where they chained her up with every chain that they could find. Amella knew that it was a foolish thing to act out of temper. It was worth the cuts on her face.

But they mercilessly killed her wolf...Amella's soul broke as she began to sob in the carriage, not caring who saw her. She wept for her wolf who protected her above everything else and she swore that she would make the queen pay-she would make everyone pay.

One day.

Soon.

 **TBC…**

* * *

 **THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS, FOLLOWS, AND FAVORITES! WOW OVER A 100 FAVORITES! GAH!**

 **I am so sorry that I have been lagging on all of my GOT stories, but I am always in a poop with every story because I want it to be good for you guys so you guys keep coming back for more. I mean this was not how I planned for this chapter to go honestly. It wasn't going to be an Amella one, but just that everyone was finding out that Amella was single again and was ready to fight the Lannisters.**

 **Please don't hate me for killing her wolf, but I felt that it was necessary for her character. She's gonna be more bolder, more of a fighter, stronger than ever as she has to face the Lannisters head on now and defeat the enemy within. Her losing her wolf broke her soul a lot to the point where she actually lost her mind and started to beat the queen. Believe me, Cersei would have her head if she could, but Tywin has made it clear to everyone that she is not to be harmed since Jaime is interested in her only which has never happened.**

 **Now Jaime I wouldn't say is in love with Amella, neither of them are in love. Yes, there is a certain attraction that they feel for the other. Physical attraction I would say. Jaime is starting to realize how different Amella is and that he finds comfort in that. He likes pushing her off that edge she's hanging on.**

 **Amella is clueless and she doesn't see herself with Jaime at all, he's the bad guy and will always be. He hurt her family and that is something she can never forgive. Yet probably. She doesn't know all of him, but the assumptions that she's made when he speaks and acts in front of her. She judged a book by his cover, but Jaime seems to think he's got her all figured out, but he doesn't. Amella feels, but doesn't choose to show it because like she said, she's seen where love has gotten people most of the time and that is a horrible pain that she doesn't want to feel.**

 **You all know what's gonna happen next in the upcoming seasons and especially the incest secret will come out and she will...I'm just gonna let that thought hang onto you guys for now. I hoped you liked this chapter.**

* * *

 **REVIEW. FOLLOW. FAVORITE. Until next time...**


	9. Chapter 9

Amella felt this indescribable hatred for the Lannisters and anyone who sides with them. People were cruel, they were loathsome, and all kinds of an unspeakable nightmare. It was very rare to find someone of honor, man or woman.

Her beloved wolf who had protected her day and night was now dead. Either in the ground or torn to pieces and hung on walls like a prize won from defeating the Starks. _Perhaps, I will have the same fate._ This fact alone that the Starks are defeated and can't defeat the great Tywin Lannister, will never be true.

 _As long as there is a Stark alive, we will prosper._

Amella looked at the large of guards surrounding her "cage". A plan suddenly formed in her head when they stopped at an Inn and saw a couple of women gossiping. She forced her smile away when the guards took her out and then inside to eat. She knew that they were forced to make sure no harm comes to her on her way to Jaime's campsite. She heard that he seized Riverrun successfully and everyone was victorious that night. Not Amella who they kept on taunting, always calling her a traitor who had dirty blood.

It made her want to kill them all and let her mind turn red as she let her anger take reign of her actions. She controlled her emotions though as she sat down with the gossiping women who spoke ill of her and her family's name. She forced herself to try to act calm and collected as she said, "You know I heard the girl marrying Ser Jaime is barren."

They gasped in shock. "You think that's why she refused to marry the Lannisters...oh dear, the shame!"

Amella nodded with fake enthusiasm, she quickly took off her sigil jewelry when the three women looked to the guards and away from her for just a moment. She hid them in her corset. "Oh yes! I heard that she's not even a maiden. That she gave it to some lowborn or servant."

The older woman whose face was filled with wrinkles and lines all across her face like a map to somewhere shook her head in disgust. "Gods be good. No wonder she's barren, the gods know that they will not fill her belly with the gift of a son. An heir."

They all hummed in agreement. Amella cringed at the thought of having to make herself less desirable in the eyes of everyone who uttered her name. _Tywin Lannister won't take me to be his son's wife if the rumors about my ability to bear children is right. I must sacrifice my honor and dignity so that I can truly be free of the Lannisters and go back to my family and fight for them._

Amella had heard that Robb called for the banners and means to go as far to even causing a war between the noble houses.

"I think she was a silent sister who gave up her dignity and spat in the face of the gods by breaking her vows," Amella lied to them.

"And the Kingslayer broke his too...perhaps they deserve each other."

 _I will sooner die a painful and agonizing death filled with agony before I marry Jaime Lannister._

The gossiping women easily agreed with her as one of them-the young one added in, "Perhaps she is as traitorous as her family really is. I cannot stand this woman now, poor Ser Jaime...he's bein' forced to marry a selfish and rude harlot."

"And," Amella started to say, feeling this will be the pillar to the beginning of the rumors about her. "O heard from one of my friends up North that the real reason the Starks live as poorly as they do is because she spends all of the Lord Stark's money."

"A girl once told me that she has no friends because she is a backstabber, always talkin' under their skirts," the old woman told them. "Completely rude! She's trouble that one!"

"She doesn't deserve the Stark name. Before it was tarnished at least-"

Amella returned to the guards once she knew that the seed was planted, she had a smile on her face. She couldn't wait to see how exactly the Lannisters were going to get themselves out of a situation like this one…

* * *

Jaime let out a might laugh as he listened to the rumors his men told him. _Such a clever little thing she is,_ he thought with amusement. _I never thought she had it in her to ruin herself like this._

"Why are you laughing, m'lord?" One of his men asked.

He shrugged with a careless attitude then chuckled, "No reason...I mean have you ever met a woman-a highborn at that who's willing to risk everything including her reputation just to prove a point.

The guard scoffed. "Stupidly stubborn and a waste of time if you ask any man."

Jaime shook his head. "Perhaps. It is quite an impressive action. A very bold move on her part."

"The riders are not far from here, m'lord."

 _Good. Everything must go well if we are to win this war._

* * *

 _I'm almost there,_ Amella thought with determination as she ran through the woods. _Just a little further…_

Amella's feet burned and her legs were starting to cramp up from running as fast as she could while her wrists were still tied together. Her heart pounded in her chest like drums being beaten loudly. She felt branches scratch her all over as she almost tripped a couple of times. She forced her body to fight through the pain of it all. Her breath came out in her heavy pants as she heard hooves behind her. She didn't dare look behind her, knowing that it was the Lannister guards coming to catch her.

Amella yelled out in pain when she felt the horse kick her to the ground. She let out a rough cough as she gripped the dirt into her hands, tears in her eyes. Her vision was blurry as she felt someone pick her up and put her onto the horse. She grumbled in pain as she bounced up and down onto the horse's back.

When they arrived at the camp, everything she saw was crimson red and golden. The Lannister guards forced her down from the horse and pushed her to walk as she still had her hands tied in front of her. Amella held her chin up high as she passed by the Lannister soldiers as she showed no fear. She saw everyone was staring at her and the camp became silent as they watched her be presented to Jaime who stood inside of his tent.

The soldiers forced her to sit down across from Jaime who she began to glare at fiercely. Amella raised an eyebrow as Jaime stated, "You missed out on the successful siege of your mother's childhood home of Riverrun."

She scoffed. "I think that it would've gone differently had I been there."

"How so?"

"Well, for one thing, I would've most likely burned you all to the ground. If my family were there, they wouldn't have fallen so quickly to you," she seethed. "I will repay this debt you gave me, Jaime Lannister. I swear it on the Old Gods and the New."

"In case you've forgotten, you're a prisoner now unless you marry me," Jaime told her. "My father's words."

"What's the difference then?" Amella questioned with hatred. "I'm still a prisoner either way just my captor is different."

Jaime leaned forward in his chair as he poured her a glass of wine. "I want a different life with you-"

"Go to the seven hells," Amella cursed him immediately, her eyes narrowed. "I don't care what you want. I'll never do anything you lot want for as long as I live. I would have to die first before I let that happen. Why would I? Your family is calling mine a traitorous one which is a lie!"

"Your family is a traitor."

Amella growled, "My family are not traitors! We don't tell lies either!"

"Your father did," Jaime replied.

Amella, disgusted at his reply, scowled at him. "What did my father even do to get him thrown into jail as he did? Your family must've hurt mine or my mother would not have taken Tyrion in retaliation. Tell me."

Jaime waved her off and said, "It does not matter. It's already done."

Amella shook her head and firmly pushed, "No, it does matter. People lives are at stake or does that mean nothing to you at all?! Now tell me why this is all happening to us?!"

Jaime shot to his feet and said, "This is your tent to live in for now. I hope it is to your liking, Lady Amella. You will join me for supper."

"No, I won't," Amella countered dangerously.

"It wasn't a request," he grumbled in annoyance.

"No."

"Amella-"

"No!"

"Fine!" He roared and strode to the opening of the tent. "Then go ahead and starve for all I care!"

Jaime was outside of the tent when he ordered the guards in a loud and booming voice, "If she doesn't eat with me then she doesn't eat at all!"

 _Stubborn girl! Why must she do this? Why must she make things harder on herself? If it wasn't for me, she would already be dead by either Joffrey's or my sister's hand…_

* * *

It had been three and a half days since she had eaten anything. Amella forced herself into such a concentrated stated that no one could disrupt her. She kept silent even as Jaime would visit her and try to force her to eat before she vanished away as he put it. Amella wanted to scream or yell, but was too hungry to even move or make a sound. Her throat was not as dry as she thought it would be since the guards practically drowned her in water in order for her to stay hydrated.

Every time Jaime brought her meals, Amella would glare at them as the guards laughed and threw them onto the ground. Every time Jaime came in, he always assumed that it was her her doing. He wouldn't say anything, only stared down at the mess and then cleaned it all up. Amella always watched him with curiousity, wondering why he would even bother if he thought that she did it.

She was curious to see what Jaime would do as she refused him every day. Her will was slowly fading as she heard the sound of hooves in the middle of the night and then screams and warrior cries. She also heard the sound of swords as she sat up on her bed. She gulped nervously as the noises started to come closer and closer to her. Amella watched as the flap to her tent opened with Theon running inside of it.

"Theon," she breathed out as she rushed out of her bed, feeling weakened very quickly.

"Those bastards," he muttered as he caught her frail body. "What do they do?"

She shook her head. "It was...my fault...I refused...to eat. The guards-"

"Here," Theon quickly told her as he got out a roll of bread from his pocket. "Eat this. Regain your strength, Amella."

Theon carried Amella in his arms as he walked through the battle scene. She saw that their armies had defeated the Lannister army very quickly. She knew that they caught them off guard and she was happy as she saw all of them fall. Amella savagely ate the roll of bread and she felt just a little bit stronger than she had before.

"Don't tell anyone," she whispered to Theon.

"What?!"

"You must not. No one can know," she whispered in a firm voice. "They can't. Call it pride or what you will, but just keep your mouth shut. Please, Theon."

"Amella-"

"Promise me," she urged and gripped his fur cloak. "Promise me, Theon."

Theon looked down at his old friend then to Robb who was now running towards them on a horse. "Fine."

Robb held his sister into his arms as he muttered, "You're safe."

"Perhaps, but our sisters aren't," Amella reminded him. "We need to free them."

"Come on, you're all skin and bones," Robb muttered as he put her onto a horse beside him and led the both of them to where their mother was waiting for them.

Amella held onto him tightly as they rode to the Stark camp. She glanced behind her and saw Jaime captured and her eyes widened in shock. She looked to Robb and whispered, "You won?"

He chuckled. "Have a little faith in me, sister."

Amella couldn't help, but smile. "I do, but this is Jaime Lannister we're talking about. He's more skilled than you, Robb...but I guess that changes now since you defeated him in battle. I'm so proud of you."

Robb's confidence seemed to boost a little as he gave her a wolfish smile. She wanted to cry as she saw her mother waiting for her at the edge of Whispering Wood. She did it...she was finally escaped them. _For now at least._

Amella hastily dismounted from the horse before anyone could stop her. She ran straight into her mother's arms which wrapped around her body tightly. "Oh, Gods be good, Amella. You're safe."

"I'm here," Amella stated with firmness as she rubbed her face into her mother's chest, inhaling the flowery scent she always had.

Catelyn pulled away from her daughter with tears in her eyes and cupped her face into her hands. "At least, most of my children are here."

She shook her head. "I'm sorry, mama. I tried to save them, but the queen stopped me. Arya disappeared and Sansa still wants to be their queen even after everything, stupid girl she is I swear it on the Old Gods. I tried to fight back, but Cersei Lannister...she killed my direwolf and I may have fight her and scarred her skin for life now."

Everyone around her started to laugh and cheer as Umber gave a jolly laugh, "You scoundrel. Just like your aunt and uncles. Always losing their tempers."

"She had a right to," Robb defended. "They killed one of our own."

"I would like to rest now," Amella announced and started to walk away from the army, not wanting to relive the pain of losing her wolf.

Her jaw hardened as she made a vow to the Old and New Gods that she would be the one to kill Cersei Lannister and make her watch as she too took something she held dear to her heart.

* * *

As Amella quietly ate her food at the banquet table, Lord Umber teased, "So did they tie the knot yet with you and the Kingslayer?"

Amella scoffed and shook her head. "I held my own. I must give them credit for trying, but they ultimately failed."

"Maybe Robb will marry you to Theon instead," Lord Umber confessed to her.

Amella frowned then scowled with a glimmer in her eyes. "Marriage is not who I am, my lord. It won't ever be me."

"Maybe you're wrong, my lady," Roose Bolton advised from across the table. "You might not have a choice when it comes to it. Your protection is extremely valuable since the Lannisters need you."

"I am a Stark of Winterfell, my lords, and I don't need a man to protect me . I can do it myself just fine actually."

Catelyn let out a heavy sigh. "They are right, Amella. If it comes to it, you will have to marry someone."

"I don't see the point of it since I won't be passing on the family name," Amella insisted, raising an eyebrow. "What could I give to that man? Love? Power? Land? I cannot give something that is not mine. A man will only slow me down, mother and my lords. He would try to tame me and force me to submit, but I won't. We would just be miserable together."

Catelyn shook her head, but did not say anything more as she continued to eat her food. Robb stared at his mother then at his sister for a moment as did everyone else. "Listen, Amella, I know that you don't approve of marriage, but perhaps it is because of the Kingslayer and what's he done. You're scared, but not all men all like that."

Amella's jaw hardened as she gripped the utensil in her hand, keeping her temper to a low as she stared straight ahead, listening to her brother start to name off various suitors for her. She wished her wolf was here right now as she really wanted to tear everyone a new one so to say. Before she knew what was happening, in the blink of an eye, Amella had lunged over the table and tried to strangle her own brother. Everyone pulled her back including a pair of familiar arms held her back mostly as she growled, "I just escaped from one marriage and now you expect to go through another. I saw horrible things! They did horrible things to me now you expect marriage in my future! I'll never marry anyone! Ever!"

Theon pulled her away from the scene and told her, "I don't want to babysit you when I could be listening in on the war council. I'm a valued member."

As they walked away from the party, Amella angrily replied, "Everyone is trying to force me to be something that I'm not. Why can't I just be free? Is that the hardest thing to ask of? I just want to be free."

"Well, you can't be," Theon responded. "Because you're a highborn, it's our duty, Amella."

She scoffed and proceeded to storm away from Theon and walked around the camp. Soon she found herself at Jaime's cage. His face was filled with bloody and dirty cuts as his hands were chained up behind him with another chain around his neck holding him back.

He smirked as she approached her, "Well, well, look who decided to pay me a visit. Hello, little wolf."

"Jaime," she greeted. "Why do you insist on marrying me? I'm curious."

"Of the lot...you come close to being the least miserable future. I figured that this is the best choice out there."

"And you are the most miserable choice out there for me. You always tell me what to do."

"What makes you say that?"

"Because that is what everyone does," she explained. "They always tell me what to do."

"Well, contrary to what you may believe," Jaime began as he stared up at her. "But I am not everyone. I don't even like everyone here except for my siblings, and you. Sometimes."

Amella smiled softly then sighed. "They're going to pawn me off to marry someone else for power and land I suppose."

Jaime shrugged. "Ah, the life of a highborn."

"I tried to murder my brother when he suggested all these suitors for me," Amella admitted then they both were silent as they started to hear chants.

"The King in the North!" That is what they all kept on chanting over and over again so loud that Jaime and Amella heard them loud and clear.

Jaime chuckled and joked, "I think you just tried to murder the king, my lady."

 **TBC…**

* * *

 **THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS, FOLLOWS, AND FAVORITES! I hoped you liked this chapter.**

* * *

 **REVIEW. FOLLOW. FAVORITE. Until next time...**


	10. Chapter 10

Amella wanted many things these days or so everyone seemed to think. All she really wanted was her freedom in a sense. She longed to be away from this place. She dreamed of the old days where there wasn't a war or she had to keep looking over her shoulder every so often as to make sure that no one was coming at her with a sword.

She always had to on alert in front of everyone including her own family. In their eyes, she was becoming the enemy. She remembered how furious the entire camp seemed to be at her when they caught her talking to Jaime on numerous occasions. Amella didn't know why she was suddenly so drawn to Jaime. All he ever did was taunt and tease her about everything and everyone in her life. Perhaps, she always went back to him to remind herself of what exactly they had at stake here. They took her father and sisters and her family took their knight.

Her family constantly pushed her to marry. Most of the camp wanted her to marry for political gain, but Amella thought that for her hand in marriage that there would no gain from it except a smart mouth. They wouldn't get her body for she would slice open their throats before their first breath. Her mind was all she had to keep her sane at this moment.

Jaime was persistent to the point of when he escaped the first time right in front of her, she could see the battle in his eyes. He didn't know whether to kill her or kidnap her again. She simply stepped back and Jaime wobbled forwards. He caught not long after and brought back to the cage where she waited for him. Amella smirked and called him an idiot for thinking that the people in this camp were a bunch of idiots.

Jaime sighed. "I will not stop, you know? I will escape from this damn place so a word of warning, Ella. Stay out of my way when I do."

"Once we get my father and sisters back, my family may kill you. My father may show mercy depends on his wood."

Jaime chuckled. "You will not come to my aid then."

"No," Amella stated dispassionately. "You've given me no reason to."

"Mortally."

Amella laughed. "That's a strange word coming from your mouth, ser. My only concern is my family at the moment, but who knows since they are causing me to be the edge of my rope."

"Family will do that to you. Why do you keep coming here? Are you in love with me? Is it because of the kisses we shared?"

Amella scoffed. "Those meant nothing. I only kissed you to manipulate you. I would do anything for my freedom. Anything that I had for you-which I am not declaring that there ever was, but if there were then it is long gone especially after what you and your family did to mine. I hate you."

Jaime gave her a mocking frown. "Well, that sounds like the beginning of a love story, don't you think?"

"I hope they kill your father and your repulsive nephew."

"I hope they let me kill your brother."

Amella and Jaime shared a dangerous look with each other. "Why? Is it because he bested you so now your manhood is compromised?"

Jaime examined her silently before saying, "No. Well, yes since it is known that I am one of the best fighters in all of Westeros. What would it say if I got beaten by some boy who pisses green every day?"

"He's no green boy anymore. He's winning every battle he comes across, Jaime," Amella reminded him.

Jaime opened his mouth to respond to her with a witty comment, but the guards run towards her stopped him. She simply stared at him as a guard whispered in her ear. He could see the sudden sadness in her eyes. He studied her entire presence carefully even as she looked away.

"What happened?" Jaime questioned, but no replied.

Amella turned around, walking calmly away from him even as he called back to her. He was soon knocked unconscious as the guard him his sword on the back of his head.

Amella felt like her heart had been squeezed painfully then ripped out. She couldn't hear anything or anyone, but the sound of own heart beating in her chest. Her thoughts were blank as her legs moved of their accord towards somewhere safe. She didn't to be near anyone as she walked gracefully to the woods. When she was far enough, her legs gave out onto the ground where her hands gripped the dirt and grass. She felt the damp dirt fill her fingernails as she stared down at it, watching nothing.

Her eyes closed and felt as if she couldn't bare to let herself shed any tears because what hurt her most of all was that the entire camp already knew that her father died on the night they chanted her brother's name in the sky. Amella pushed herself to her feet where she stared off into the distance. Her family knew that her father was dead, and they didn't want to tell her simply because they thought that was too frail.

Amella strode back towards the camp with the purpose of yelling at her family. She shoved opened the flap of the tent, ignoring everyone who gave her a look. SHe didn't care for them, she doesn't care about what anyone thinks. _Why did my family lie to him? Were they really no better than the Lannisters themselves? Was I too just another pawn in their game?_

Her mother and brother sat in there alone, waiting for her. It seemed as if they decided to tell her on their own terms. Amella's eyes turned cold and her voice so full of ice that it caused her mother to flinch as she spoke to them, "You lied to me. Father was beheaded by Joffrey because of what?"

"Amella?"

"No," she said sharply. "Tell me now. You both are already on the tip of ice with me right now. Lying to me only makes this worse."

"How did you know that Father was already dead?" Robb questioned.

"Some of your men are more honorable and truthful than you, brother."

"Amella Stark," her mother scolded.

Amella scoffed. "You're no better than he is. What? Are you going to throw me into the prison cells with Jaime too because you know I am right and you both are wrong? You lied to me about my father dying and the circumstances of his death. Some might say that this is unforgivable."

Robb glared at her as he spoke, "You are on the Kingslayer's side now, is that it?"

Amella lifted her chin up fiercely. "At least when I ask the truth of him, he doesn't hide away like a coward. He doesn't think that I am some weak girl. If anything, my time with the Lannisters have made stronger than ever. Now tell me why."

"Jaime and Cersei Lannister have a incestous relationship," Robb annoucned. "Joffrey, Tommen, and Myrcella are all their children, Amella. Father found out, confronted them, and is now dead because he did the right thing."

Amella's jaw hardened and both Catelyn and Robb thought that she didn't belive them for a moment until she said, "That would explain a lot. Bran's fall, Father's death, and my assasination."

"What?!" Robb growled.

Catelyn stood up as she questioned furiously, "They tried to kill you too?"

Amella nodded, still a bit shocked yet revolted by the news that she had received from them. "I looked in the same book that Father got his information from where it clearly shows that if one would have a Baratheon child then they would have dark hair...even if their counterpart is blonde. I was pushed down the stairs and they warned me not to tell and to stop looking. Jaime didn't want me to be convinced that I was almost killed by someone. It all makes sense. Everything you say is true, Father died because of it. Jon Arryn knew this too and so he was killed as well. It all makes sense."

Catelyn tried to go to her daughter, but Amella stepped away. Hurt formed in both of their eyes as she said, "I am sorry, Ella. I wanted to protect you."

Amella shook her head. "No, you can't protect me anymore, mother. Neither can anyone else especially since that a war has started and all. I will see you both on the morrow."

Amella walked away, feeling a tear fall from her eyes, she furiously wiped it away with the sleeve of her dress. She frowned as she saw the cells in the distance. She ached to go to Jaime and question him about everything. She then that everything he did was all just a game to save his own life and protect his sister's. Her nose and mouth twisted like she acquired something awful in the air and in her mouth as she thought about the Queen and Ser Jaime Lannister.

Her legs seemed to move of their own accord as she walked back to the cells and to Jaime where she last left him which was on the ground in shit and chains.

Jaime lifted his head from his chest as Amella approached him. "What is the matter, Ella-"

Amella slapped his face as hard as she could, her hand singing with pain. Jaime turned his head back to her, he tasted the familiar metal taste in his mouth. His tongue came from his mouth as he licked the bottom of his lip, feeling a slight sting as he knew that she had cut his lip.

"Ella-"

Amella didn't give him a chance to speak as she swung her hand again, this time hitting his other cheek. She grabbed a rock from the ground and threw it at his chest which caused him to groan in pain then cough.

"Amella, stop."

"Why?! You caused this-you fucked your sister! Now my father is dead, my brother is cripple, my sisters are lost, I am in a fucking war, and if we lose this war then I must marry you then! You ruined everything-how could I not hate you with every fiber in my being?!"

Jaime choose his words carefully as he told her, "It was real. I don't care if you don't believe my words, but it was."

Amella leaned in as she whispered, "You always lie, Ser Jaime. You're lying right now to save your own skin. You would kill me if it meant your escape and back to your precious sister."

Jaime chuckled. "Are you jealous, Ella? You sound like it."

Amella raised an eyebrow before she swung her fist into the side of his face, almost knocking him unconscious. "For a man who claims he's clever, you know nothing about women...especially the wrath of a Northern woman. Goodnight, Kingslayer."

Jaime felt anger come from beneath him as he finally heard her say the name that he hated most. He knew then that she truly hated him more than anyone in the world. Amella walked away from him, feeling contempt towards everyone and everything in her sight.

 **TBC…**

* * *

 **THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS, FOLLOWS, AND FAVORITES! Amella was lied to and she is pissed off and will be for awhile. She values honesty from her family and it angers her, she doesn't care that they did it to protect her because she feels that she can't be protected anymore especially now. In a sense, she feels betrayed by Jaime and she feels foolish for allowing herself to open up a little bit with him. She may be mad, but she's not gonna sit around during the war.**

 **I hoped you liked this chapter.**

* * *

 **REVIEW. FOLLOW. FAVORITE. Until next time...**


	11. Chapter 11

_Eddard Stark gazed over his children from the ledge. He smiled as Ser Rodrik was teaching his two sons how to shoot an arrow. Robb was barely eight and Jon who was seven, they were wild like wolves in the woods. Eddard watched as Jon kept hitting the barrels beside the target, but the boy was determined to succeed. He turned his head and saw Catelyn stopping across the yard as she too watched the boys practice. Catelyn narrowed her eyes as she saw Jon playing with Robb, she was angered by his face._

 _She was about to interrupt when Amella came running, Eddard heard the gasps and the wisps of laughter in the air as they saw her. Amella Stark ran through the castle grounds encased in mud with tangled and untamed hair, her tunic and breeches were dirty as well. Eddard watched with amusement as his lady wife chased their daughter along with Maester Luwin and Septa Eglantine. Amella raced up the stairs and down the hall towards her lord father as everyone watched her._

 _Eddard let a smile grace his grim face as his daughter came to him, a handful of winter roses clutched tightly in her hand. The girl lost her two front teeth as she gave him the widest smile he had ever seen and held up the winter roses to her lord father._

" _My child, what are you doing with those?"_

" _There for you, father!" She proclaimed proudly. "I gathered them for you."_

 _He kneeled down in front of her and asked gently as he watched Maester Luwin, Septa Eglantine, and his lady wife come closer. "Tell me the truth, Amella Stark. Why do you have mud and dirt all over you?"_

 _Amella frowned. "Well, I was walking and thinking in the godswood when I went too far, father. I saw winter roses and they were near some dirt and a pond. I pulled and pulled and they would not come out! I kept on pulling the damn things-"_

" _Amella Stark, watch your tongue," Catelyn scolded furiously._

" _A good washing of the mouth should teach her, Lord Stark," Septa Eglantine suggested as Amella stuck her tongue out at her septa._

" _Enough of that," Eddard commanded his daughter. "Finish your story."_

" _Well, I pulled and they came out. I may have lost my balance and fell into this pond that so happened to be filled with mud and all sorts of things," Amella explained. "I was trying to get winter roses for Aunt Lyanna since I know she likes 'em and you were sad because the day of her death is nearing. I wanted to make you happy, father."_

 _Eddard smiled at his daughter and ruffled her tangled hair as he heard his lady wife whisper harshly to him, "Don't encourage this behavior, Ned."_

" _Lady Stark is correct, my lord, Lady Amella must be taught from right and wrong," Maester Luwin said in agreement._

 _Eddard looked to his daughter who looked down at the roses in her hands in shame. "I appreciate all of your concerns for my daughter...but she did no wrongs here. Come, Amella, we will visit the crypts to lay these for Lyanna, yes?"_

 _Amella nodded happily and held Eddard's hand as they walked away towards the crypts. As they went deeper inside, Amella would move closer to him for protection. Eddard stopped just before his father and brother, lightly pushing his daughter ahead of him. Amella walked to the statue of Lyanna and gently laid the winter roses on her hands. Amella turned around and rushed towards her father, hiding behind him._

" _Are you frightened?" He asked his daughter._

 _Amella nodded. "I am, Father."_

" _Ghosts of the old winter kings are something to be scared of."_

 _Amella chuckled. "Father, there are no ghosts. Stop trying to scare me. It won't work. Theon and Robb tried it."_

" _Aye, what did you do to them?"_

" _I hit them. I'm not apologizing to them!"_

 _Eddard chuckled and held the hand of his daughter as they walked out of the crypts, he had a grim look on his face as he thought about his family. Amella noticed the way her father looked and whispered, "Don't let them see."_

" _What?" Eddard asked, surprised at the boldness of her._

 _Amella looked into the eyes of her father and continued, "We must be strong. We are Starks of Winterfell, Kings of Winter, Starks are made of ice, and born from direwolves. You mustn't let them see our weaknesses."_

 _Eddard brushed her curls back from her face as he told her, "Aye, but if they see it then others will see us as men. What others consider emotions as weakness, others see it as humane...do you understand, Amella?"_

 _Amella's face twisted inwards as she stared up at her father, answering, "I think so. Always show mercy even when you are ruthless."_

" _No, when you let your emotions control your actions. Anger can't always decide your path."_

" _I'm confused," she complained._

" _You will learn within time, child," Eddard told her. "You have more bravery than sense I'm afraid. You need to learn to control that tongue of yours."_

 _Amella shrugged. "I speak only of the truth, Father. It's not my fault that people are so sensitive."_

Amella looked up from the map as she barely listened to the conversation between her brother and his men and their mother. She frowned as she saw Robb staring at her, she said, "What? Why are you staring at me?"

Robb leaned on his fists onto the table as he responded, "Are you even listening?"

"Do you want a lie?"

There was a moment of silence in the tent before her brother said, "Tell me a lie."

"I listened to every word you said and I was not thinking of a way to kill the man you force me to wed and bed," Amella boldly replied.

"Everyone out," Robb growled as Amella sighed heavily.

Everyone, but their mother left the tent, but not without giving a last glance towards Amella as they left. Catelyn gave a displease look towards her daughter as she said, "Why would you say those words in front of your brother's men?"

"He asked me a question and I answered," she said with a shrug. "Didn't realize that my opinions don't matter anymore. Feels like King's Landing now. Good."

Robb glared at his sister. "I don't appreciate my own sister mocking me in front of my men."

"And I don't _appreciate_ my brother promising my hand to one of the sons of Lord Walder Frey," she sneered. She couldn't believe her brother would do such a thing to her, he lied to her. He sold her like cattle to a man. She had no choice and that only angered her even more.

"How did you find out? Did the Kingslayer tell you?"

Amella scoffed. "No. I eavesdropped on a conversation or two. This explains why everyone keeps whispering the word of marriage into my ear every single day."

"The guards told us that you've been visiting the Kingslayer again," Catelyn spoke softly. "Is this true?"

Amella nodded. "Yes. I find I am comforted by him. He's more friendly than the rest of you."

"Did you forget about what he did to our family?" Robb shouted at her. "He pushed Bran from a tower! A boy! He crippled him forever, Bran wanted to be a knight, remember?! Father is dead because of him!"

"Father is dead because of Joffrey," Amella shouted back at him. "Cersei condemned him! Jaime...Gods I have not forgotten his crimes. They haunt me every night. I weep for father, I do, but I can't sit around here and let it control me anymore. Either use me in this damn war or let me go to Winterfell. I don't care. I talk to Jaime only because I feel like an outsider here with my own family. You don't understand, Robb. Before I knew everything about Jaime, I almost cared for him. Now I hate him and yet I can't let go."

"Do you love him?"

Amella stared at her brother before saying, "Are you daft? Did you not hear me say that I hate him?"

"All I hear are excuses," Robb said to her before he strode out of the tent.

Amella groaned in frustration as she rubbed her eyes. She stood up and looked towards her mother who spoke, "Your father he always said that you would be the hardest. Even when you were born, I thought that I was going to die because your birth was long and the maesters were worried. You wouldn't stop screaming until your father held you with furs. The furs and the cold air always calmed you. Do you know what they call you, Amella?"

"I don't care what they or anyone thinks of me," she said fiercely as she crossed her arms over her chest and looked out into the distance of the camp through the flap of the tent. Catelyn smiled at her daughter, she remembered how stubborn she was.

"They call you the Untamable Wolf," Catelyn mused. She glanced at Amella who was grinning wildly. "They do not say it kindly, Ella. Robb's men don't trust you and your wild nature. They're frightened."

"They're only men and men are always scared of what they don't understand," Amella grumbled. "I will not marry, mother. You can't make me. I'll kill them. All of them."

"This is madness," Catelyn stated in exasperation. "Robb made a promise to Walder Frey. Arya is getting married as well to one of his boys. It's your duty."

Amella narrowed her eyes at her mother. "Family, duty, honor. Those are your words, mother. I'm starting to think that you have your words wrong. Family and honor, that's it. I have no duty, but that to my family and getting the vengeance that we Starks deserve. I will not wed a Frey or a Lannister or a Martell, or an Umber or a Karstark-I will be with no one! How many times must I say this?!"

Catelyn stood up and went to her daughter as she said, "I know what this must feel like. I didn't want to marry your father either or Brandon at first. As I grew to know them, I fell in love. With your father, that love grew and it became stronger than ever. You can have that as well."

"I feel as though you are all worried that I will run away with Jaime Lannister and marry him. Gods, no! Do you really think that I will be used like some common whore?! I will not! Goodbye, mother and you tell everyone this as well that I will marry no one and yes I will murder them in their sleep if I must," Amella responded before leaving the tent.

Amella went back to her tent and started to pack her things. She needed to move quickly if she was to escape this place. She knew that it was a mistake coming here, she thought her family was different. She was wrong indeed for they planned to marry her off to a man against her own will. She went outside and and strapped her things onto the horse along with food and water for her travel.

Amella mounted her horse and pulled up the black hood of her cloak. She rode to the top of the hill before she glanced behind her at her family's camp. _I don't belong here and if I stay, I will grow to hate them. Why are they trying to make me something that I am not? Father would have never let this happen to me, he would have stopped them like he always had. The War of Five Kings they called it...I don't belong here. Where will I go?_

 **TBC…**

* * *

 **THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS, FOLLOWS, AND FAVORITES!**

 **Like I said before Amella is not gonna stand around and be ruled by people. So she decides to leave them all behind to go somewhere else. She doesn't feel as though she is betraying her family by going somewhere else, but she feels that this place isn't her and that if she stays then she will lose herself and be forced to marry someone she doesn't want to marry. She doesn't see the point of it, she wants it to be her choice, you know? She hates that she's been having no choices as of lately and feels that her father would always give her a choice.**

 **At the beginning of the story, she's not good at politics or playing nice to people or being a lady-she doesn't see herself fitting into this world, but her father always made her feel apart of it somehow and now he's gone and she feels no one understands her, but Jaime. He always lets her be this untamable wolf and she liked that, but now she hates him because of the things he's done. He's like a last resort to her. I don't see them reconciling for a very long time honestly. Maybe season 4 or 5...I was doing their conversations in my head and I was like she would still hate him then because he hasn't by then proven to her that he's worthy or that he's changed or that he cares.**

 **They have a long journey ahead of them if I'm being honest.**

 **I hoped you liked this chapter.**

* * *

 **REVIEW. FOLLOW. FAVORITE. Until next time...**


	12. Chapter 12

Tyrion let out a long and heavy sigh as he flicked the letter away from him. He looked to his sister as he said, "I hope you are happy."

"Why?"

"The Stark girl is gone," he announced to the small council. There was a moment of silence before Tyrion continued. "She's run away because you sent her back."

"The little dog gave me a scar," Cersei seethed as calmly as she could. "No matter we will send men out to find her."

Tyrion smirked. He completely enjoyed how Amella attacked his sister and decided to scar her for life after she found out about her wolf. I knew there was a reason I liked her. "No, you won't. You'll send assassins out for her head. Father made it clear that we are to keep her alive. Like it or not she is important."

Cersei scoffed and looked off into the distance of the city behind them. "Lord Baelish, capture the Stark girl for me and being her here."

"Yes, Your Grace," he replied politely. "It would be my pleasure."

Cersei stood up and walked out of the room, saying, "This meeting is over. Move quickly."

As everyone left, Tyrion looked to Varys who smiled at him. "So what do your birds hear?"

"They hear many things," Varys began. "My Northern birds tell me that she has left because the Young Wolf had decided to marry her off to a Frey. She was being forced to comply with something she did not like so she went on a ship to Dorne."

Tyrion was confused at this as he questioned, "Dorne? Why would she go there? She has no one there."

Varys shrugged lightly. "Maybe she does and we don't know about it. You said it yourself, Lord Tyrion, she's a clever girl."

"I want you to make sure no one touches her."

"You don't trust Littlefinger, smart choice," Varys said. "It seems you're smarter than Lord Stark was when he was here."

"Oh, I don't trust anyone," Tyrion said with conviction. "Besides, it seems Hands these days are dropping like flies. I don't intend to be one of them."

 **. . .**

Amella hid beneath her robes and pulled her hood more down onto her face as she leaned against them ledge of the boat which was taking her to Pentos. Amella turned her ears to a steward and a captain who talked quite loudly. Their conversation happened to catch the interest of Amella.

"You're a liar."

"I am not!" One of the insisted, he sounded as if he had a bad nasal. "That Targaryen girl with the three dragons. She's in Quarth."

The other groaned in annoyance as he corrected, "It's Qarth. You sound stupid when you say it that way."

"Well, I'm not lying. She has three fucking dragons-"

"Look, boy, the dragons are dead and so are the Targaryens. She's just a girl, nothing special," the captain easily dismissed. "Her dragons are babes, they can do any real damage."

"Yet," the steward added. "What about the Starks, eh? Everyone said the same thing about the direwolves and here they are. Running around the North as the Young Wolf rides the beasts into battle-"

"Boy! I'll have you hanged if you keep at it with those tales!" The captain warned with a dangerous voice as he twisted his hand in the steward's tunic.

The steward gulped nervously, making a noise out of it. "Captain, I'm not lying. It's the bloody truth I tell you."

The captain huffed as he threw the steward away from him. "There's a war coming. From all sides of the world too. If, not saying that the Targaryen a dragon-"

"She's got three," the steward interrupted. "Three dragons."

The captain gave him a glare as he continued, "If she's got them, then we best pray to every damn god out there that she doesn't cross the Narrow Sea."

"What if," the steward began nervously, glancing around them. "What if she does though?"

The captain opened his mouth to respond to him when someone yelled out gleefully, "Oh, you're scared of some dragon bitch, eh?! Don't worry, boy, a brave man will fuck her till she's dead!"

That sentence seemed to cause an uproar of laughter among the men of the ship. Amella let a small smile grace her face as she looked out into the blue sea.

 **. . .**

Daenerys stared at her dragons as Jorah spoke to her. "They said that there is a Stark here in Qarth."

"How do you know this?"

Jorah sighed. "A woman in a mask came to me. I don't know, Khaleesi. She could be here to kill you."

"What's her name?" Daenerys questioned curiously.

"There are six Stark children, this one is a woman. They have an elder daughter, their firstborn. I was told that she was set to marry…" Jorah trailed off as he looked carefully at Daenerys.

Daenerys wanted to know. She was determined to find out. "Who will she marry?"

"Ser Jaime Lannister, the Kingslayer," Jorah answered gently. The man who killed my father, Daenerys bitterly thought. "She's a great threat."

Daenerys looked away from him and then at to her dragons inside of their cages. Her hand trailed across the top of them as she gazed affectionately at them. She couldn't risk them. They were her children.

"Bring her to me."

 **. . .**

Amella walked through the streets of Qarth and breathed in the fresh air of it all. She hoped that her plan worked and everyone back home would turn their heads towards Dorne as she made her way across the Narrow Sea.

It seemed as if she had nowhere to go, she did miss her family, but if she went back, nothing would change. If her family won the war then she would be forced to marry a Frey. If they didn't then she would be forced to marry Jaime, the man who pushed her brother off of a tower.

Amella felt the air being knocked from her as she was thrown to the ground and hands wrapped around her arms as someone tied rope around her wrists and ankles.

How in the seven did they already find me? Wait, they don't look like Westerosi men.

"Who are you?" She demanded as they effortlessly picked her up and dragged her through the streets. "Where are you taking me?"

Sometimes I wish that I could fight so that I can kick everyone's ass.

It wasn't a long wait for her answer as she was brought to a large home. They threw her to the stones of the ground. Her palms burned as she caught herself from hitting the ground. She noticed two pairs of shoes standing in front of her. A pair of sandals and boots. Amella looked up and knew that the woman with the white hair standing in front of her was Daenerys Targaryen.

Amella was in awe since she had never actually seen the hair of a Targaryen and only heard the great tales of them. She didn't look insane at all to Amella. Maybe a little mad though not crazy as everyone said they were.

Amella returned to her knees as she greeted, "I am Lady Amella Stark of Winterfell. Pleased to meet you, Daenerys Targaryen."

Daenerys looked confused as she turned to her male companion. "Shouldn't you call yourself Lady Amella Lannister."

Amella scowled. "Gods no! I'm not married nor will I ever get married to Jaime. I'm not insane, you know? He pushed my brother from a tower and yet he stills looked expects me to return his affections."

A look of shock came onto their faces as they kept on staring at Amella in confusion. "Jorah, I thought you said that she is marrying him."

"Well," Amella began. "I can't really marry the family who killed my own father now can I? It seems I'm stuck in this war. Doesn't matter if my family loses or wins the war because I will be forced to marry someone I don't like."

"Why are you here?" Daenerys asked incredulously. "You're betraying your family by being here."

"I'm not," she said firmly. "I want to be able to choose my own path and to be free. I hate when people try to control me. In Westeros, I'm forced to be polite to people I hate, marry someone I don't like, and he someone I know I am not. You seemed like the best choice in truth. I didn't plan to come here. I heard people mocking your name and I thought that they were just frightened because not only do you have dragons, but you seem like an intelligent woman. I like that. Most women are stupid where I come from. They think I'm ungrateful for it wanting marrying Jaime."

Daenerys smiled. "Do I scare them?"

Amella nodded, smirking. "Very much so. They said that you will turn towards Westeros once you have three full grown dragons. You can do harm with those."

Daenerys eyed the woman in front of her as she said, "The usurper and your lord father tried to have me killed. If it were not for Jorah then they would have succeeded. Why should I trust you?"

Amella shook her head and stood up. "I'm not someone who expects trust to be handed over so quickly as I am one to never hand it over so hastily. My father was against it. He didn't want it to happen and when he refused the king, he was let go of being the Hand of the King. He tried to stop it, but Lord Varys said that it was already happening. My father was a good man, he was murdered for doing what was right. He only wanted your father dead because he killed my uncle and grandfather and your brother took my aunt. His brother, father, and sister were taken from him and even then he gave you all mercy. King Robert wanted the entirety of the Targaryen line dead. My father wanted you exiled. My family and father were different."

She was granted complete silence as Daenerys stared at her, their eyes locking with one another.

"Lady Amella, you can stay here until I've decided what to do with you," Daenerys decided before walking away. She said something in another language to the men who stood behind her and a moment later she was untied. She stretched out her ankles and wrists as she looked to Jorah.

"You don't like me very much, do you?" Amella boldly asked.

"They say you are The Untamable Wolf," he responded.

"And she is the Mother of Dragons."

"Did you come here for her dragons? I'll die before I let you-"

Amella scoffed. "Calm down, Ser Jorah. I have no interest in her dragons. I had a direwolf named Blackwell who I loved more than anything. Cersei Lannister killed him and I carved my initials into her chest."

Jorah looked horrified for a moment before he said, "You are mad, my lady."

Amella shrugged. "If you say so, but I am not a lady."

"Your mother is Catelyn Tully and your father is Eddard Stark. You're a lady," Jorah reminded her.

"All my life, people told me what to do or who to be like, but I said no and decided to never let myself be that way again," Amella told him confidently. "I'm no lady, Ser."

"Why is a wolf here in the summer heat is my real thought," he said.

Amella thought of the war and death of the innocents. "Winter is coming."

"It never travels here, Lady Stark."

"Lady Stark is my mother and she is still alive last time I heard," Amella snapped calmly. "It's just Amella."

"Most women would be in despair at the thought of not being a lady."

Amella smirked as she responded, "No, Ser Jorah. Only the ladies in songs do despair of such things. Not me. I like being untamable."

 **TBC…**

 **THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS, FOLLOWS, AND FAVORITES! She went to Dany when she heard about her and was like you know I like that she's breaking those barriers for women. It would make sense for her a woman who is much like Dany would go to her.**

 **Amella and Dany and their friendship will get on quite quickly because they both realize that they are generally the same and want the same thing. Jorah wants Amella to prove herself worthy and all that. Next chapter there will be a Jaime appearance and more Dany and Amella. I hoped you liked this chapter.**

 **REVIEW. FOLLOW. FAVORITE. Until next time…**


	13. Chapter 13

Daenerys found it odd when she saw the various purple and yellow bruises covering Amella's body. Amella had asked her a fortnight ago if she would lend a few men to teach her the art of fighting. Jorah was constantly displeased that she agreed to it. They both watched from a balcony as Amella was thrown to the ground each time she practiced. Daenerys commanded the practice to stop after seeing the girl struggle to get up. She saw blood dripping from a cut on her lip.

Daenerys handed her a piece of cloth as she sat down on the bench near a wall. She examined the Stark girl silently before deciding on what to say exactly. "Why do you want to learn how to fight?"

Amella patted her bloody lip as she thought about her answer for a moment. "I don't know truthfully. My father would say things like the man who gives the sentence should swing the sword. So I always thought that you can't expect your bannermen to fight for you in battle if you do not go in there yourself. They're risking their lives for you so you should give them the same courtesy."

Daenerys had a look of surprise on her face as she said, "Jorah was right when he told me that the Starks were honorable. Tell me about him."

"Who, Daenerys?"

"If I must call you Amella then you must do the same for me. You can call me Dany." Amella smiled. "Now tell me about Westeros, starting with your lord father and The Kingslayer."

* * *

Jaime became tired and irritated as the war grew longer and longer. His ass hurt more than he seemed to realize, he was covered in shit and piss. He hadn't seen or heard from Amella since she sworn to hate him for all of their lives.

 _The King in The North_ came to him after a month had passed by. Jaime thought it had only been years since he'd been on the damn cage. He groaned at the thought of being in this for years to come.

"Stark, what did I do to receive such a late call," Jaime teased. "Your people will talk if they see us together."

"Do you know where my sister is?" Robb asked coldly.

Jaime gave him an odd look. "I haven't seen your bold sister for some time. Have you locked her away-never mind, if you really had done that then the entire camp would be encased in fires."

Robb wasn't amused by the antics of Jaime Lannister especially when his sister was missing. "Where is she? Have you done something to her?"

Jaime had a bored expression on his face as he repeated, "I haven't seen her. Why are you even blaming me anyways? My body is chained up to this damn pole and what could have I done exactly? Drag her under that crate over there with my eyes, or perhaps hold her down with the whisp of my beard hair?"

Jaime wasn't surprised when the suspicions that Robb Stark had about him taking the girl hadn't disappeared. He watched as Robb stared at him then he heard that growl. His jaw hardened as the beast the Starks called pets slowly emerged from the shadows growling at him. He pushed his back further into the pole that held as Robb began to warn, "If I find out that you played a part in my sister's abduction then I will let my wolf tear into your flesh and rip you apart very slowly. I don't care if we need you for my war, I wouldn't think twice about it. Do you understand?"

Jaime scoffed. "What makes you think that she was abducted? Is it so hard for you Starks to believe that she ran away? Amella's never been one for marriage and the fact that you forced her to do it only made matters worse. This is on your heads, not mine."

Robb snarled, "Everything that's happened is because of your family. You're as much to blame as your father, Kingslayer."

Jaime almost lunged at the boy, the fantasy of it kept on playing through his head as he stared at him. He would have to save those thoughts for later. He needed to escape, go back home, then find Amella. He knew that if he came hole empty handed then surely his Father would scold and lecture him as he sends out his hounds to find the girl.

 _Amella won't stand a chance by herself. She's probably dead already...I hope not. How strange is that? The Stark girl grew on me like some horrible form of greyscale. Half of my family will be displeased while the other will without a doubt murder me in my sleep._

"I…" the rest of his words fell suddenly silent on his lips. "She's left for good. We both know how stubborn she is especially when she's trying to prove a point. Even though she undoubtedly dead-"

"My sister is not dead,!" Robb shouted at him, his voice echoing in the woods.

"If she's not then she won't come back."

"You don't know Amella," Robb insisted, but Jaime could see the hesitation in the boy's eyes.

Jaime licked his cracked dry lips before saying, "I do know her. Why do you think she spoke to me every night? Maybe it's because she knew that no one would understand her. You want her to be someone that she's not. She's called the Untamable Wolf for a reason...or was it the Bold Wolf? I can't even remember anymore."

Robb turned away as he said, "My sister and you will never be. I'll make sure of it."

"Boy," Jaime called out, Robb stopped out of curiosity. "We can only fight fate for so long before it snatches us up in its' claws."

* * *

Daenerys spent every morning watching Amella get beaten black and blue, but she was truly astonished when she managed to get back up on her feet again. Amella was not any better at fighting then she was a fortnight ago.

"Why do you insist on hurting yourself?" Daenerys asked at supper. "You have huge bruises all over your body. I can see you're hurt every time."

Amella couldn't help, but smile as she explained in a calm voice, "I have a little sister named Arya, who wanted to learn how to fight, she had a sword so she was determined to learn. My father got her a dancing teacher from Braavos. I remember watching her eyes the same bruises as I have, my father questioned them immediately. She told him that this teacher told her that _every hurt is a lesson and every lesson makes you better._ The man had her chasing cats because they are quiet and fast. No one am catch one. Have you ever caught one, Dany?"

She shook her head while her handmaidens looked at Amella as if she were some foreigner. _Though,_ she thought in amusement. _I guess I am as I am not from here._ "Can't say I have."

"My sister is far smarter than any us than anyone realizes," Amella remembered aloud, stuck in the memories of her family. "Stronger too like Jon and me. No, now that I consider it, all of my siblings are strong."

"You miss them," Daenerys stated simply. "I wish I knew mine. The only memories I have of them are that of stories from others. I will never truly know what they were like."

"Do you think he was as mad as they say he was?" Amella inquired softly that Daenerys didn't find offense in it.

Daenerys looked into her cup as she answered, "No one is born evil. I like to think that whoever he was before the madness took him was my real father and not the man they called The Mad King."

Amella nodded. "I like to think that as well."

"Tell me again what it was that started the rebellion of my family," Daenerys asked calmly.

"Your brother took my aunt and then your father killed my grandfather and uncle."

Daenerys sighed then stared at Amella. "Who would've thought that one day a Stark would be sitting aside a Targaryen?"

"We Starks do things for the right reasons. I think that you should be on the Iron Throne."

Daenerys was perplexed as she questioned, "Why?"

Amella shrugged. "Why not? I've seen the way you are with your Dothraki. You care and genuinely so. Westeros needs someone like you now more than ever."

"In truth, I wouldn't know how to rule the seven kingdoms since I don't remember any of it," Daenerys confessed. "All I know is that it is mine. Rightfully so."

"It never used to belong to anyone. Seven kingdoms divided equally." Amella reminded her. "We were all rulers before your family came."

Daenerys narrowed her eyes at Amella's accusingly tone of voice. "Your point?"

Amella chuckled. "Yet we bent the knee. Men bent the knee to Aegon and his sisters. Dragons are a good fear tactic. They're never going to respect you so long as you let others do your bidding. Fear I believe is the only way to get things done. Loyalty will only get you so far in your war."

"I will not make them frightened of me like my father did," Daenerys said firmly.

"Then find a balance in between. Be a fair yet ruthless conquer or die as a queen who gave false hope," Amella advised.

"Where did you get these thoughts from," Daenerys asked curiously.

"I was going to be married into a ruthless family who would've killed me after I gave them at least three sons, I was to become one of the most powerful women in Westeros, and I had people whispering in my ears all the time," Amella explained. "Jaime always tried to keep them away from me. I think it was because he knew that if I was smart enough then I would be able to really do harm to the people who deserve it."

Daenerys suddenly stood up and looked down at Amella. "Come. I want to introduce you to one of my bloodriders. I think he can help you actually fight."

Amella scoffed before mocking, "Let's not go telling lies now, Your Grace. _The King in the North_ told me many lies."

"Why are you angry at the idea of your brother being king? Are you jealous?" Daenerys inquired as they walked down the pathway away from their home.

Amella shook her head as she jumped onto a stoned ledge and started to walk on it. "I'm not jealous. I'm angry because this power my brother has, it's changed him. If they lose the war, my entire family dies so here I am. Looking for a way to fix that. I already lost my father and who knows about my other little sister. She escaped during my father's execution. I can't lose them all."

Daenerys nodded in understanding. " I can't do anything for you. I wish only my dragons were grown so that I could take the seven kingdoms back and kill the people threatening your family."

Amella smiled. "Thank you. It's a weird feeling when someone not from the North can see that my family are the good ones in this war."

"Every man in every war thinks that they are always the good ones that are doing this for the right reasons," Jorah said as he came beside them, walking in pace with them.

Amella jumped off of the ledge when it turned down another path. They came upon a dirt field filled with the greenest trees she had ever seen along with a pond with frogs leaping out of the water and onto lily pads. Amella had never seen a scene so beautiful that she was sure that it was only a dream and her mind was playing tricks once again. The scene was disrupted as she saw a man with braid with gold rings around it fighting three other men with strange weapons. His hair was long to Amella as it went past his shoulders. Dirt flew across the field as water splashed when he threw one of them into the beautiful pond.

She looked to Daenerys and Jorah for answers, but found them actually examining the fight. Amella heard them speak in what she assumed was Dothraki as Daenerys started to say something to them after. The Dothraki man nodded before punching the other two men he was fighting, one in the stomach and the other in the face as the one from the pond struggled to get out of the pond.

Daenerys spoke to them and Amella heard her name as the Dothraki man walked to her and tried to touch her hair. Amella slapped his hand away which caused him to laugh at her. She rolled her eyes and turned to Daenerys.

"Kaiae will teach you," Daenerys decided.

"Isn't there someone else?" Amella growled, already irritated by the Dothraki. "Stop touching me."

Amella huffed in annoyance before turning away. In a moment, she saw her reflection gleaming on the strange weapon as it was against her throat. "So I am your prisoner now?!"

Amella glared at the Dothraki as he spoke in his language to Daenerys. "What did the bastard say?"

When Daenerys did not answer Amella, Jorah cleared his throat as he responded, "He said that if you walk away from him then he will kill you and...and-"

Amella scoffed, interrupting Jorah as her hands curled into fists. "I imagine it has something to do with his cock and the hole between my legs. Why does everyone want to get between my legs? I don't have a gold mine down there."

Amella huffed and said to Daenerys before she moved to walk away, "I will not let a man teach me when he's only thinking of the hole between my legs, Your Grace."

The Dothraki raised his strange weapon and prepared to strike Amella when she quickly moved out of the way just as Jorah raised his sword to protect her. Daenerys was yelling commands at him as Amella strode away, having half a mind to never fight ever again. _Perhaps I should just give up already on being a knight, warrior or whatever they call someone who fights._

 **TBC…**

* * *

 **THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEW, FOLLOW, AND FAVORITE! Honestly when I picture Amella, I don't see someone who fights physically and is very good at, but she is willing to try. She's trying to find out her purpose and really who she is in this world. Kaiae is a strange Dothraki man who wants her to learn how to fight and he finds her strange as well...let's just say that rumors like to float around Westeros. I hoped you guys liked this chapter.**

* * *

 **REVIEW. FOLLOW. FAVORITE. Until next time...**


	14. Chapter 14

_The damn Dothraki man won't stop following me. He's always hiding somewhere a couple of paces behind me at all times._ For the past fortnight, Amella had to check her chambers to make sure that she didn't see a bronzed skin large man with a braid lurking behind a plant.

 _He hid so ridiculously. He was obvious to where I could always spot him the moment I stepped into somewhere. I was fearful that he would try to corner me again like last night._ Jorah told her that the Dothraki plans to get her to fight him which is why he's following her and cornered her last night.

 _I hate him._

 _Kaiae...that's what they called him._

Amella jumped out of the way as Kaiae swung his arakh at her. _I knew it! He's trying to kill me, not train me!_

"AAAHHH!" She yelled as She ran away from him. _I'm going to die! I'm going to die!_

He roared something at her and another Dothraki man translated in a shout at her as they ran past him, "He said to stop running away from him, you coward."

"He's trying to kill me," Amella retorted as she jumped over the ledge that led to a beautiful yellow garden. _I don't understand how someone could lust after another then want to fight with them the next._

Suddenly, Jaime's face came to her mind. _He was angry at me and then he was kissing me._ Amella became so distracted that she tripped on a foreign object. She grunted as she fell to the ground. Amella moved to lay on her back as the bright sun beamed at and the wild winds brushed her hair. Qarth was indeed beautiful, she thought silently. She groaned in frustration as Kaiae blocked the sun with his large form.

"I'm not a coward. I know my strength is in my mind more than my body," she told him. Her body stiffened when he ran the tip of his arakh between her breasts then down her belly, his maroon colored eyes never leaving hers.

Amella scoffed and kicked him away from her as she quickly got to her feet. He pointed his arakh at her as he poorly said in the Common Tongue, "Fight...you...me."

Amella's hands curled into fists as she growled, "Fine."

Amella grabbed the sword she was given by Jorah after Kaiae wouldn't stop attacking her. She tried to swing at the bloody creature, but he dodged her attempt, his braid swinging from side to side. Amella rolled her eyes st him and hugged angrily as she glared at him.

"It is of no point if he won't let me-ah!" Amella let out a scream as she was thrown violently to the ground. Kaiae grunted in Dothraki tongue and swung his weapon down at her. She swiftly rolled away and got up on her feet. Amella started to throw various objects at him including potted plants.

Daenerys shouted a command in Dothraki which made Kaiae stop chasing her. Amella let out quick pants as she said, "The damn man won't stop trying to fight me!"

Daenerys nodded. "I apologize, Amella. He was not told to do that. I came as soon as I heard."

Amella glared at the Dothraki man and stuck her tongue out at him. Kaiae grabbed her arms, their chests pressed tightly against one another as he kissed her passionately. He grunted as she pushed him away before slapping his cheek.

There was silence in Qarth as she growled, "I'll cut your private parts out next time."

Amella bowed to Daenerys who had an expression of anger and shock. "Your Grace."

Amella stormed off to her chambers, barely able to contain her rage at the Dothraki. She furiously wiped her lips with the back of her hands until her lips were red. She went to the basil and splashed water on her face.

Amella suddenly missed her wolf. Blackwell would've torn Kaiae apart and protected like the loyal pet that he was. _He truly was a ferocious thing._

Amella tried to push those thoughts of sadness away, but they plagued her whenever she was alone. She did miss her family, but she would be of no use to them besides a rebellious daughter and sister. They wanted her to marry-they sold her off to a man she did not know.

Amella could never marry someone did not know. She knew that most women wouldn't want to either, but there was no choice. That's what they told her at least. Amella did not believe that as there is always a choice to be made. She didn't regret hers. Although she missed her family, she was starting to get a new one.

Daenerys was not what they said she would be. Everyone was afraid of her and they said that she was mad. They didn't believe in her dragons or her yet her she is against all odds. Alive and very angry.

Amella smiled as she thought, _what a dangerous combination that was especially in a woman who's entire family was killed and now she has three dragons, not one._

But they killed her father as well, and now no wolf would ever be safe. Luckily, they weren't a weak pack of wolves.

* * *

Robb Stark's hands curled into fists as Lord Bolton spoke to him. He told him that there were rumors floating around Westeros that a Dothraki had taken Amella Stark. Catelyn immediately thought of how history seemed to be repeating itself with her own daughter. _Can we survive another war?_

"There is also a rumor that your sister has been taken prisoner by Daenerys Targaryen," Lord Bolton added.

Robb stiffened. "The Targaryens are dead."

"Not all of them. The girl has three dragons." He reminded them as Robb's council of Northern lords stood around the table of war maps.

Robb sighed heavily as Lord Bolton stated, "The lions have your sisters and now so do the dragons. Two across Westeros and the other across the sea."

"In shorter terms, Your Grace, you're fully fucked," Lord Umber huffed.

"I will not listen to rumors, but knowing my sister, she's most likely in danger," Robb said. "I will send a small group of men to search and rescue my sister from the Targaryen girl and her Dothraki. What size are her dragons?"

"Babes." Lord Bolton answered. "So I'm told, but then if they were full grown then she would already be here."

Robb sighed and nodded. "It will be a small group. We can only spare so few, but it's my sister. One man from each house of the North. That will be all."

They bowed their heads and left the tent. Catelyn looked to her son with worry in her eyes. "We do not know her or the Dothraki. Your father used to tell me that they love to fight and are great in that. They are savages and brutal at that. Robb, I want to save Amella, but we don't know these new enemies as we do the Lannisters. We don't know their tantics. Daenerys Targaryen could be just like her father for all we know and we know how he liked to kill his enemies by fire. It's dangerous."

"She's my sister," Robb said firmly. "You know as well as I do that she would the same if it were any of us."

"I understand, but it's a dangerous plan," she reminded him softly. "You don't know them. I want to save her. I wish all of my daughters were here and in my arms right this very moment. If we want them back then we have to be smart. Your father is dead because of them. It took very little work to murder him."

Robb growled, "No. They will think it easy to kill a Stark, but it will be the hardest thing they ever tried to do. I swear this, mother."

With those last words, Robb strode out of the tent and began barking orders at his men. Catelyn appeared to be worried, but on the inside, she was greatly sadden. She grabbed the piece of parchment off the table. She read the letter over and over again, the words holding her heart down as they did when she learned of her husband's death, Brandon's, her daughters' imprisonment.

 _You were supposed to be better and smarter. You told me so. Imprisonment wasn't for you. Wolves are not meant to be cages and chains...yet you are in them now._

Catelyn was filled sorrow as she couldn't help, but feel as if this was all her fault. \

 **TBC…**

* * *

 **THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS, FOLLOWS, AND FAVORITES! Sorry for the delay, but I'm going to try to get most of my game of thrones chapters updated by the end of this month hopefully.**

 **I hoped you liked this chapter.**

* * *

 **REVIEW. FOLLOW. FAVORITE. Until next time...**


	15. Chapter 15

Amella was sparring with a practice dummy when she heard Daenerys scream in fury. She dropped what she was doing and ran towards her chambers to find blood splattered onto the floors and the walls. Men all around lay dead as other men started to carry their bodies and put them onto a cart to be disposed of. Amella walked up the stairs that led to Daenerys' chambers and she saw that the crates that had kept the dragons inside were open and empty. She watched as two Dothraki men carry Irri out of the room, she looked away from the dead maid who had served Daenerys since Khal Drogo was still alive. Amella knew that she had cared for her deeply, Doreah had to. Amella had noticed that the other maid was nowhere in sight as well. She hoped that she was not dead for Daenerys' sake. She let out a heavy as she closed her eyes to regain her composure.

Daenerys had her back to her with her arms crossed over her chest. Jorah stood by her side with a grim look over his face. He reminded her then of her father. Her heart clenched painfully in her chest at the memory. Jorah gave her a look read of caution, she didn't know if it was because of her or he was trying to warn her.

"Do we know who took them?" Amella asked.

"Xaro thinks it is the House of the Undying," Jorah answered. "As Pyat was persistent in having Khaleesi and her dragons visit him."

"Did you take them?" Daenerys asked her softly before turning around with an impassive expression on her face. "Did you? Are you a spy for my enemies in Westeros?"

Amella wanted to laugh, but dared not to as it would make everything worse for herself. SHe did not blame Daenerys for being suspicious of her as she would've done the same thing if someone else had taken her wolf. Or in her case, kill her father, destroy her family's honor, and killed her wolf. A dark thought passed over her mind as she thought of the people behind this.

 _Blackwell is dead. He can never return,_ she reminded herself. _They would pay, Cersei already has my name scarred onto her chest...I'll make sure to give Joffrey a special one._

Her back stiffened as she answered calmly while Daenerys stared into her eyes, seeking the truth, "I would not for my wolf meant _everything_ to me and I could not replace him. I could not take your dragons for they frighten me so if I did then I would've taken the crates with them still inside. If I were a spy then who would it be for?

"I never cared for Robert Baratheon, but then he is dead. I despise the Lannisters. House Stark is too busy fighting four other wars to be concerned with a girl with dragons. Small dragons, might I add. Westeros does not see you as a threat anymore because they don't believe you are one. Until your dragons are larger than an entire city, have a large army behind you, many ships at your command, and have conquered a couple of cities then that is when they will see you as a threat, Daenerys Targaryen. Does that answer your questions?" Amelle asked coldly.

"Leave us," Daenerys commanded the room. Everyone scurried out of the chambers, probably away from her impending wrath on Amella.

Jorah was the only one left as he held up a necklace. Amella knew it well for it belong to her mother who have given it to her on her tenth name day. A blue silk ribbon which held the Tully sigil pendant on it. "This was left near Irri's body, someone choked her with it. Someone is trying to frame you because they do see _you_ as a threat."

Jorah gave Amella the necklace and she kissed it before putting it in her pocket. "Lady Amella, whoever did this feels that you pose a great threat to whatever plan they have for the Khaleesi."

Amella's eyebrows knitted in confusion as she inquired, "Why? I have no power especially a physical one."

"Not yet," Daenerys countered. "Your family may be losing their four wars especially the one with the Lannisters. If they die, you are the heir to Winterfell and the North. They will rally to your side, Amella."

"It would go to the next male, no matter if they are younger than me," she trailed off, knowing now what Daenerys meant. "Robb left Winterfell to Bran and Rickon-both boys. Bran's a cripple, Rickon is too young, and they have few men to protect the castle with because of the war."

"With the right men, it was a fairly easy siege of the castle," Jorah said, he took out a letter. "I have eyes in Westeros. They told me that the Greyjoys are now at war with it seems every one of the seven kingdoms, claimed to be the rightful Kings of Westeros."

Amella closed her eyes as worry etched onto her face. "Theon Greyjoy...what about him? Is he with my brother?"

Jorah was silent as he answered, "No. He has taken Winterfell, executing many men. Your brothers have escaped him, but who knows how long they can run from the Ironborns."

"Bastard," she muttered angrily when she looked away. "Damn him."

Daenerys stepped forward she said, "You're a threat now. I have the next heir to Winterfell at my side. I have the North now and you are a smart woman, you told me so yourself which is why the Lannisters wanted to keep you tamed. You're a threat."

"My brother is not dead yet," she said coldly. "I have no power until he is. They have Sansa in King's Landing with their hand up her back like she is their puppet. They want me dead so that she is the heir instead of me and they can control the North...I need to return-"

"You are safer here," Daenerys reminded her. "No one can touch you here. No one knows where you are."

"Someone does if I'm being framed for killing Irri and taking your dragons. I'm lucky that you believe my words, but they intend for my death by your hands," Amella said passionately. "They want me dead. You too."

Daenerys shook her head. "They can try. I am not easily killed. I have dragon's blood."

Amella sighed. "And Starks can shape into wolves. They are all just tales told by our ancestors to create fear into their enemies. No one cheats the Stranger."

Daenerys calmly went to the fire burning in the middle of the room and Amella gasped as she put her entire arm into the flames. She ran to her, yelling, "You mad woman! Fire will kill you! Jorah get-"

Amella stopped yelling out commands as she saw no one move when she pulled Daenerys away from the fire. She had not words as Daenerys arm was completely fine and unburnt. As Amella inspected Daenerys' arm, she found there were no angry red burns on her arm and Daenerys looked too calm. Amella eyed her curiously as Daenerys cradled Amella's hands in her own before repeating, "I have dragon's blood. I cannot be so easily killed, Amella."

Amella frowned. "Fire can't kill a dragon. You are the Mother of Dragons."

Daenerys nodded. "They are my children. The only ones I will ever have. Help me find them and make whoever took them pay for they did. I'll help you win your family's war."

Amella stared at her for a moment before turning her head to Jorah who gave her a small smile as she whispered, "She's a dragon. I'm not dreaming, right?"

"She can't breathe fire if that's what you're asking," Jorah said.

"I can't be burned," Daenerys repeated to Amella who looked less worried now. "It takes time to get used to."

Amella nodded briskly. "Well, of course it does! You're...you're a...fire can't hurt you and you have three dragons. Where I come from, we know that magic is dead now and the tales told to us as just of our history. They are tales to us, old wives' tales too. They're stories, but you are real which means that they are real as well."

Daenerys gave her a small smile as she told her, "I am real and so are my dragons. Imagine if they got into the wrong hands, innocent people could die. Not only that, but they are my children. I love them just as you love your family. Help me."

Amella nodded. "Of course, my queen. I will help you. Always. What are we to do then?"

"Xaro has set a meeting with the Thirteen," Daenerys informed her.

"What if he took them or the Thirteen did?"

"I do not know, but my dragons are gone and someone wants you dead so it is best if you stay here with Kaiae," Daenerys said.

Amella scoffed. "I should be by your side, my queen. Not here."

"I will give him instructions to take you away and protect if things do not go as plan."

"I can-"

"Do nothing," Daenerys reminded her fiercely. "You have nothing to give me, but your loyalty and friendship, Amella Stark. You need to protected and let me do so. I don't want you to die as well."

Amella huffed in annoyance and nodded. "As you wish, my queen. I won't try to protect you and what not…"

Daenerys and Jorah left the room as they travelled to their meeting with the Thirteen. Amella bit her nails as she watched them go hearing small bells ring as they came closer to her. She saw Kaiae enter the room and stood there, watching her.

"If we learned each other's languages then we might actually have a nice conversation," she jested before turning away and walking to her own rooms as he followed her close by.

"We...fight…" he grunted, taking out his sword.

Amella smiled and took off her coat, throwing it on her bed. She grabbed her sword which had become less heavy now as she expected. "Yes, we fight. Alot."

"You...begin...it," he said before he lunged at her and swung his arakh.

Amella moved to the side, barely missing his blade as she bit the inside of her cheek. "I do not start our fights. You do! You brute!"

With all her might, she swung her blade at him and saw that she nicked him on the arm. It was so small that she would have missed it if he did not stop in shock to inspect it. Kaiae rubbed his thumb over the small cut and blood on it. He raised an eyebrow at it then at her before he flung his arakh to the side.

Amella licked her lips as she prepared for his attack. She held on tight when he strode forward and then watched as he brought out his hand, wrapping around her wrist and twisted it. She whimpered in pain as the sword fell from her hand. Amella looked up into his maroon colored eyes and found that they were not cold anymore towards her. They were filled with lust.

Amella brought up her foot and slammed it onto his thigh, pushing away from him. She quickly swiped her leg under his foot causing him to fall to the ground. Amella hastily took out her dagger as she straddled him, holding the blade to his throat. She let out a heavy pant as she stared down into his bronze face. Amella felt his hands slowly travel up her thighs. His fingers dug into her flesh as he gripped her thighs.

She felt his hips thrust up into her slowly. Her blade fell from her hand as she leaned forward near his face. "Get your hands off of me."

Kaiae tightened his grip on her painfully almost. "You taste good."

He leaned up and Amella moved away for a moment in caution, his teeth tugged on her bottom lip and then let it go. He let out a grunt as he brought her closer to him. He kissed her passionately as he rolled them around. He was on top of her, her hands beside her face. Amella was confused as she opened her legs for him. She did not feel anything for him, but lust. Lust was kept for Jaime long ago and now she was giving it to a man she did not know. A man who killed others for sport.

Then again Jaime was the same way.

Amella returned his wild kisses as she wrapped her arms around his neck, moaning softly when he tore her dress. Her mother had told her that when she married that her husband would be gentle with her as he took her maidenhead.

Kaiae would not be that man.

He kissed down her breasts, biting her nipples as he did so. Amella felt herself becoming wet as he did things to her body, her back arched in pleasure as he started to rub her sex. Her legs widened to fit his size which caused her bones to ache. She dragged her nails down his back after removing his vest.

Amella moaned loudly when he started to move his hips, rubbing his cock against her. Amella kissed him again, running her hands through his long hair. She let out a gasp as he turned her onto her stomach and kissed down her back and on her butt cheeks. She let out a small laugh when he bit her and wiggled away from him.

Amella was brought onto her hands and knees as he moved behind her and she squealed when he gave her a slap on the cheek. He groaned as he started to push himself inside of her. Amella felt as if someone were ripping her apart. The pain overpowered the pleasure she felt from before. She held in her tears and was silent as he brought himself out of her and then thrust back into her roughly. He let out a deep grunt as his fingers gripped her hips hard.

Her fingers dug into the stones, her nails becoming dirty as her breasts swing back and forth as he picked up his pace. Their skins slapping together was the only sound in the room along with Kaiae's grunt and groans. She looked down and saw him between her legs, she felt him. Every beastly thing about him. His cock was too big for her. Amella knew that she should not be doing this, every one had told her so when she was younger. Her virtue was supposed to be saved for her husband...for Jaime. They wanted her to be someone else. A lady and a mother. She was supposed to bear children for her husband as a reward perhaps for her.

If someone had heard about this, then she will be ruined. She tried to put her mind away from it, but couldn't. She moaned suddenly when he slowed down and then the pleasure started as he kept on thrusting into her-into something. Everytime he did so, her moans were louder.

Amella felt him pull out of her and then she was up in the air and over his shoulder. She felt her back hit her bed sheets as he moved on top of her again. He kissed her softly as he thrust into her, moaning into her mouth. He started to pound into her as she moved her hips around. He said something to her in Dothraki and she wished that she could understand him, but she didn't.

* * *

Amella shivered as a cold breeze came into her chambers as she pulled the sheets more onto her body. Kaiae shifted beside her, shoving his face into the side of her neck. Her eyes peeled opened and she jumped a little when she saw Pyat there, staring her. He walked silently out of her chambers. Amella tore herself away from him and pulled on her silk robe before following him.

"The Thirteen want you to leave Qarth," Pyat informed her, his blue lips turning into a smile. "They say you are not a threat, but you are. You are a great threat. Your choices will affect life itself."

"Is that not the point of life?" She countered. "Any who make a choice do affect life. If Robert Baratheon had lived, so would've my father. My family would not be in a war if not for that event. Even then if Cersei Lannister and Jaime Lannister did not commit incest with each other then this would have never happened. Everyone affects life, not just I."

A wide grin formed onto his blue lips before he snapped his fingers. Everything went dark.

All she heard hear was the sound of her own breath coming out in phard pants. She could not see anything or feel anything. Every hair stood up on her body as she was surrounded in darkness.

Her heart wildly pounded in her ears, drowning out every other noise in the dark place that she was trapped in.

Amella felt trapped and so very alone especially when she started to hear the voices inside of her head, whispering in a taunting voice, " _Can you smell him? The Stranger awaits for wolves. He's coming."_

Amella let out a horrible and loud scream. She kept on repeatedly hearing her screams and the screams of her family inside of her head.

They tormented her.

* * *

Daenerys stormed inside of Amella's chambers, Jorah had told her that Kaiae found Amella unconscious. She would not wake up, no matter how many smelling salts they put under her nose. She laid still no matter what they did.

Daenerys was struck into shock as she saw Amella lay in the bed. Her once vibrant brown hair looked now almost grey. Her skin too pale to be alive. Amella looked dead. The only sign that told them that she was still alive were the little whimpers and gasps she gave. Sweat coated her body and matted her hair. Daenerys took a wet rag and started to wipe her sweat.

" _You were supposed to be protecting her,"_ she told Kaiae in Dothraki.

" _We went to sleep and then when I awoke, she was gone,"_ he responded to her. " _I did not know she left."_

" _I gave you one thing to do and instead you laid with her,"_ Daenerys seethed at him. " _How could you?! I told you to stay away from her. Your flirtations were not wanted-"_

" _They were. I did not force myself on her, Khaleesi,"_ he said calmly. " _I've grown fond of her. She's distracted me, Khaleesi. I will not fail you again. I will protect her until she awakens, I will not sleep until she is safe. I swear on the Mother of Mountains!"_

Daenerys stared at him for a moment longer before giving him a nod. " _If you fail me again then I will kill you, Kaiae."_

 **TBC…**

* * *

 **THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS, FOLLOWS, AND FAVORITES! I will try to update the others as always so The Rose in the North or a Stag Loving a Lion might be next!**

 **I am creating another story which will be quite different from this one. I rarely see stories with Jaime and a non-highborn girl who's not a Stark or a Lannister etc so my new story which I am really excited for will set place before the events of Season 1. It's different to me so I might have that out either today or tomorrow. It will be called, "The Lost Girl".**

 **I hoped you liked this chapter.**

* * *

 **REVIEW. FOLLOW. FAVORITE. Until next time...**


End file.
